Things to Tell
by NileyisDestinyx3
Summary: Here's where I do a John Boyne and not give a summary so as not to waste the plot.
1. He Needs To Know

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter One - He Needs To Know.**

'Miley, you cant go on like this. You're going to have to tell people.' Lilly insisted.

'Lils, I've only told you, and that's the way its staying.' Miley said firmly, slamming her locker shut.

'Well, your parents are going to find out soon enough, but what about him?' Lilly asked cautiously, knowing her best friend was touchy about the subject.

'I never contacted him after it happened. He was moving out of state and wanted to take advantage of me. I can do this on my own. Conversation closed.' Miley growled, throwing Lilly's binder to the ground and storming off to class.

* * *

'Look, Miley. I know you better than anyone. I'm your mother for god's sake. Tell me whats wrong, because I know there is something wrong.' Tish demanded, pounding on her daughter's bedroom door.

'She's fourteen, leave her be. We all had a huge secret at fourteen.' Billy Ray comforted, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Miley, who had been listening from inside her room, gulped. Her dad had always done anything to stand up and protect her. What would he do when he found out she had broken the law.

**_Beep. Beep._**

Miley picked her cell up from the floor.

Log onto messenger plz. - Lils.

'Fine.' she mumbled to herself, starting up the laptop.

The minute she logged onto messenger, a conversation popped up.

**_LillyPie - Heyy 33_**

**_Smilerzz - What._**

**_LillyPie - Sorry for earlier. _**

**_Smilerzz - I can forgive, but I wont forget. _**

**_LillyPie - Fine. Come back when you can accept my apology._**

**_LillyPie has logged out._**

'Typical.' Miley yelled, grabbing her cell from her pocket and throwing it against the wall.

Tish heard the crash. Billy Ray heard the crash. They instantly ran upstairs, forcing the lock on Miley's room door.

'Sweetie, whats wrong.' asked Billy Ray, running over and wrapping his distressed daughter in a hug.

'Everything.' she sniffed.

Tish started on a huge sermon on how to get rid of anger without smashing an iPhone, but one sentence in the corner of her laptop screen caught Miley's attention more than anything else.


	2. They Need To Know

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Two - They Need To Know.**

Miley blinked at her laptop screen. The words were still there.

_**NL92 has just logged in.**_

'Sorry, but can you two please leave? I need to do a very important video chat with someone.' Miley said, politely.

'You and Lilly? You two might as well move in together.' Billy Ray laughed. He took Tish's hand and they walked out of her room.

_**NL92 - Hey Smilee! Hows it in California?**_

_**Smilerzz - Its ok. Usual. Hows your new life in New Jersey?**_

_**NL92 - Ok-ish. My parents wanted to know if you'd come visit soon?**_

_**Smilerzz - Why not? I get a few days off school next month. **_

_**NL92 - Perfect. **_

_**Smilerzz - I need to tell you something.**_

_**NL92 - What?**_

_**NL92 has just logged out.**_

'That utter bastard!' Miley yelled, punching the wall repeatedly.

'Miley, careful, you'll hurt yourself.' Tish screamed, dropping the tray she was holding and running over to Miley.

'I hate my life.' she shouted, grabbing a pencil sharpener from her drawer. Slowly she used her nail to twist the screw. The cold silver blade rested in the palm of her hand.

'Don't you dare - Miley Ray. Do you hear me?'

'Theres no point in me even living anymore. No one likes me!' Miley wept.

'I like you, Miley. I always will.'

'You're my dad. You need to like me.' she grumbled, fingering the blade.

'Lilly and Nick like you.' Billy Ray suggested.

'No, they don't. Lilly's pissed off with some new chick called Debby and Nicks pissed off even further to New Jersey.' screamed Miley, throwing the pillow next to her at a wall.

'Whats going on with you, Mi. You've been really weird for a few weeks.'

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' Miley said hastily. Knowing she would never tell, Billy Ray walked over to her. He pulled the blade from her gently and kissed the side of her head.

'Thanks.' she muttered, lying on her side, facing the wall.

* * *

'Nick, lunch!' yelled Denise. Nick closed his laptop and went downstairs.

'Thanks.' he mumbled.

'Whats wrong. What did Miley say?' Denise asked, catching the upset look on her sons face.

'A month until she can come out. Why did we even move?' he asked, pushing the plate away.

'Whats wrong now?' asked Joe, grabbing the plate Nick had abandoned.

'Thanks, 'lil bro.' he smirked, leaving the room.

Nick sighed and laid his head on the table.

'You're really missing her, aren't you son?'

Nick jumped slightly and looked up. He nodded, then returned his head back into the position it was in.

'Nick, we had to move. With the promotion I got, I mean, it's a once in a lifetime thing. Its going to make your life an awful lot better!' Paul insisted, staring at his son.

'My life is going to be terrible as long as Miley isn't by my side. She's my best friend, dad. I love her.' Nick mumbled, standing up and walking out of the room.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Denise sighed, leaning on the worktop.

'Don't take his side.' Paul growled. 'He'll make new friends.'

'Not one he'll love as much as Miley.'

'Guys arent supposed to love their friends. Its maybe for the best. He was spending far too much time with her. The only guy friend he had was Oliver, and he would never jump and go out of his way to hang out with him.'

'Paul, he's your son, and whats best for him should be your main interest. Miley and Nick were always inseparable, from the moment they met at the park.' Denise said, raising her voice.

'Twelve years and 68 days ago.' Nick sighed, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge and leaving again.

'Come here a minute.' Denise said, pulling him back.

'Mum, I was thinking - you know how I'm not enrolled in a school yet. Do you think I could go back to Cali for a few days to see Miley?'

'Yes.' smiled Denise.

'No.' Paul growled. 'Why do you want to see her - of all people - so badly?'

'I really miss her. Shes my best friend, and she always will be. Shes different. My life wont be the same without her. And I owe her a huge apology.'

'Paul, let him go - it isn't missing someone, its lovesickness.'

**Chapter two is up! I liked this one, im pretty sure its longer that the first.**


	3. Why Wont You Let Me

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Three - Why Wont You Let Me?**

'Lilly, you are a total bitch.' Miley spat, lifting her book from her locker.

'Sorry , but no-one wants a pregnant best friend.'

'Oh, have it your way.' Miley yelled, walking off to her geography class.

* * *

'Mum, I really miss Nick.' Miley whimpered as she sat next to Tish on the couch.

'Aww, sweetie. You'll make a new best friend.' Tish comforted.

'I don't want another best friend. I want Nick. He's the only person that fully understands me. He could write my biography for me! He knows things you don't.'

'Well, maybe you can go in the summer break.' Tish suggested.

'SUMMER BREAK? What about spring break?' Miley asked.

'Well, we're going to your grandmas for her birthday.'

Miley allowed herself to slide down onto the floor.

* * *

'I don't care if he's married to the chick! He's not going to California unsupervised to see one person!' yelled Paul.

'Just let him! No matter what he says, she's not his best friend anymore. They've grew up and he's attracted to her sexually! He loves her! Just let him go for a day!' Denise yelled back.

Nick, Joe and Frankie were all sitting in another room. The kitchen door was closed and they could just hear a buzzing noise that was their parents arguing.

'Nick, are you ok?' Frankie asked, edging over to his elder brother. Nick was sitting on a chair, elbows on his knees and his head resting on his hands.

'He's missing Miley. Leave him a while.' Joe said, pulling Frankie back.

Nick felt his heart crack slightly. He knew his dad would never let him go to Cali, and, to his disappointment, he himself realised Miley had agreed to come visit on a time when she would be at her grans.

* * *

Two years passed. Nick had just had his sixteenth birthday, alone in his bedroom. He rarely left it, except for school. He missed Miley so badly, every day that passed without her was like a knife being jammed in his heart.

'Nick, you cant live like this.' Denise sighed, hugging him gently.

'I cant live without her. I've tried, its impossible.' Nick sighed.

'Your dad still wont let you go. He's started calling her a tramp now. It doesn't look like he'll relent.'

'Maybe if it was a family vacation, to northern California. I could travel down.'

* * *

Miley was also still missing her best friend, but she had no time to be depressed. Hayley, named for the Paramore singer, was two, and running riot.

'Come over Hayley, mummy might give you some chocolate.' Miley coaxed, getting down on her knees to try and get her out from under the bed.

'Miley - Denise just paged me. They're in San Francisco, but they're travelling down to see you. They want to meet you at the park, Nicks overly happy. Denise says he hasn't been the same since they moved.' Tish announced, throwing Miley's coat at her.

'Brilliant.' Miley exclaimed, pulling on her coat and putting Hayley's on her. 'Is it just Nick and Denise coming?'

'Yeah, I'll go with you if you want. Your dad will watch Hayley.' Tish smiled.

'Yes, but Hayley's coming. Nick needs to know.'

'You mean…………'

Miley nodded, then lifted Hayley into her arms. Tish stood there shocked, discovering who her granddaughters father was for the first time.

* * *

'How long until they get here?' Miley asked anxiously.

'It wont be long. You go wait by the gate and I'll take Hayley to the play park.' Tish instructed.

Miley walked over to the gate and sat on the fence. A few minutes later, she could see Nick in the distance. The minute he opened the gate she hugged him.

'I got my best friend back.' she wept, showering his neck with tears.

'You have no idea how much I missed you - or how much you've changed.' Nick smiled. His eyed darted up and down her body.

'I missed you too. I lost Lilly aswell, she totally pissed off with some new chick called Debby.' Miley sighed, breathing in the smell of Nicks cologne.

'So you had no other friends? Me either.' said Nick, kissing the top of Miley's head.

'Well, theres Hayley, but she's not really a friend as such…..' hedged Miley, tensing up.

'Mum! Come push me on the swings!' demanded Hayley, pulling on the bottom of Mileys coat.

Nicks eyes instantly darted to Miley's hand. No ring. What jerk would leave someone like her to deal with it on her own.

'Hayley, this is Nick.' Miley smiled, picking Hayley up and resting her on her hip.

A few minutes passed, then Miley broke the silence.

'You're going to ask who her father is, aren't you?'

'Well, its none of my business -'

'No, it is your business, considering her father is standing right in front of me.'

Nick's eyes went wide.

'You mean , that one time, before I left for New Jersey?'

Miley nodded.

'I tried to tell you, I honestly did, but you changed your cell number.' Miley whispered.

'I know, my dad refused to let me visit you, so he changed my sim card.'

'I'm sorry, its my own fault. If you want to go back to New Jersey, and forget about me and Hayley, I understand.'

'I could never do that. I love you too much.' Nick insisted _**(Its still friendly love, they've been apart for two years, they're not going to instantly fall in love again.)**_

**Third chapter. Tish discovered who her granddaughters father was, and Nick discovered he was a father.**


	4. This Could Take Some Getting Used To

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Four - This Could Take Some Getting Used To.**

'Did you tell anyone that I was her father?' Nick asked Miley, watching as Hayley dug in the sandpit.

'Lilly knows, but she hasn't told anyone, and I only told my mum today. No one else knows.' confirmed Miley, shivering in the wind.

'You're cold. Here.' Nick said, taking off his coat and wrapping it around Miley.

'Thanks' she replied gratefully. 'Wait, wasn't your mum supposed to be coming?'

'I ditched her at the station and ran here. Knowing her, she'll be taking to everyone she knows that lives here.' Nick laughed.

'That does sound like your mum.' agreed Miley, moving closer to Nick on the bench.

'I'm going to be in deep shit when my mum finds out we've got a kid.'

'Like, worse shit that what I was in? because that's not possible.' Miley smirked. 'When I was four months gone and I knew I couldn't hide it, I told her. Her first question was 'whos the father.' I said I didn't know because it was easier than explaining about you. Then, for the next zillion months whenever I went out she'd phone like every five minutes to ask where I was, like I was some sort of maniac sex addict.'

'That doesn't sound like your mum!' Nick exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Miley's shoulder.

'Wait a minute - you said your dad wouldn't let you come back and see me. How are you here?'

'My mum and I done a midnight escape. She's always trying to convince him to let me see you.'

'MILEY! Is that really you?' Denise exclaimed, running over to the girl on the bench next to her son.

'Its me.' Miley smiled, hugging Denise.

'You look so different.' Denise said, 'You look beautiful, not that I'm saying you weren't beautiful before or anything.'

Miley blushed slightly.

'Are you coming or not?' Hayley asked cheekily. Miley sighed and lifted her up.

'Don't talk to me like that. Say sorry.'

'Sorry.' mumbled Hayley, hiding her head in Miley's shoulder.

Nick, seeing this was the moment of truth, walked over and took Miley's free hand.

'I didn't know Tish was pregnant. I thought she'd have told me, but, oh well.' Denise shrugged.

'You didn't know because my mum wasn't pregnant.' Miley stuttered.

'Hayley's my daughter.' Nick said confidently, not wanting Miley to go through any more confusion.

'What? You didn't………….' Denise began, but both Miley and Nick knew she wasn't mad.

'It was the night before we left for New Jersey.' Nick explained.

_Miley sat on Nick's lap as the rain thundered down outside. They had their arms wrapped around each other. _

'_Im going to really miss you.' Miley wept, her mascara smudging._

'_I wish my dad hadn't taken the job. Its so unfair.' Nick growled, using his hand to wipe Miley's tears away._

'_Keep in contact as much as possible, ok? We've been together so long, and now we're going to be on opposite sides of the states.' Miley chuckled. 'Its so unfair.'_

'_Twelve years friendship. Best friends. No one can take that away from us, Mi. Remember that.' Nick smiled, kissing the side of her head._

'_Remember me.' Miley choked, starting to pull off her t-shirt._

'_Mi, you don't need to do this.' Nick said, putting his hands over hers. He looked into her eyes and the blue pools were a lot more watery than usual._

'_I don't need to, but I want to. It feels right.' she said truthfully, throwing her t-shirt to the side. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra._

'It all just happened.' Miley confessed. 'Neither of us expected it to go that far. But it did and we got the short end of the straw.'

'Well, Nick, why don't you Miley and Hayley (it is Hayley, isn't it)- go back to Mileys. I need to discuss some things with Tish.' Denise said, looking at her watch. 'Oh, and Nick, we leave in two days.'

'Yes mum.' mumbled Nick, downhearted at the prospect of leaving Miley (and Hayley) again.

* * *

'She's asleep.' said Miley, emerging from the staircase.

'I cant believe how much you actually changed.' Nick said, handing her a cup of hot chocolate as she sat on the couch next to him.

'In what way have I changed, Nick?' smirked Miley, who was interested to know what he noticed most about her.

'Um, er, well, its - you've'

'Nick, youre sta-aa-ling.' sang Miley, starting to giggle.

'I cant think of a way to answer that question without sounding a total pervert.' admitted Nick. 'Oh, wait - yeah, there is a way. You've got taller.'

Miley burst out laughing.

'I'm tired.' mumbled Miley, lying across Nick's lap. Nick lifted her up and carried her to her room. He laid her in her bed and climbed in next to her. Before long their breathing became in sync as Nick fell asleep.


	5. They're Going To Find Out

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Five - Moving**

'Where are they?' hissed Denise, moving slowly throughout Tish's house.

'They're not down here,' replied Tish.

'They have been.' Denise said, rolling her eyes. She lifted up the empty mugs and put them down again.

'They're probably asleep.' Tish suggested. 'We'll just need to tell them tomorrow.'

'But we need to check if they are asleep though.' Denise said, walking upstairs.

In Miley's room, Miley and Nick were both lying asleep. Nick had his arm over Miley, holding her close to him.

'Aww! Look how cute they are.' Denise cooed, turning to Tish.

**_*click*_**

'What are you doing?'

'They're just so damn cute! I need a picture.' Tish responded, closing her phone.

* * *

'Morning, mum. Morning Denise.' Miley called, walking into the kitchen the next morning.

'Morning, Mum. Morning Tish.' Nick added, sitting next to her.

'Well, Miley, we think you should move to New Jersey.' Tish said.

'With Hayley, its best. Its up to you though.' Denise stressed.

'I can do that.' Miley smiled. 'I honestly can.'

'Nick, go get her stuff packed. We can re-book our flights for tonight. I'll go get Hayley and her stuff.' Denise instructed. They both went upstairs.

'Are you sure you're ok with this mum?' Miley asked, stepping forward to hug Tish.

'Theres a point in every mothers life when she has to let go. And when they do let go, their daughter's going to want that special person by her side. You've just found yours early.' Tish whispered, stroking Miley's hair.

'I'll miss you.' Miley whimpered.

'Me too, baby. I'll always love you.' Tish reassured, hugging Miley tightly.

'Me too. I'd better go help Nick and Denise.'

'You love me, but you love him more. You just don't realise it yet.' Tish whispered as she watched Miley run upstairs.

* * *

'Wheres Miley?' Billy Ray asked.

'Away packing.' mumbled Tish.

'Why?'

'She's going to move to New Jersey with Nick. He's Hayley's father. She knew all along.'

'Time to let go. She needs this. They love each other, they just don't see it yet.'

* * *

Miley sat in the back of a cab with Nick and Hayley, on the way to Nick's house.

'I feel sick.' Miley mumbled, her face turning grey.

'You'll be ok. You're just nervous.' Nick assured her.

'I hope.'

'Guys, that's us.' Denise said, taking all the cases from the trunk. 'I'll take these in.'

'Moment of truth.' Miley smirked slightly, grabbing Nicks hand tightly.

* * *

'You two are unreal. You've got a freaking child together, and you're still going to stay best friends? Nothing more?' Joe gaped.

'For now anyway. We've been apart too long to jump into anything.' Miley repeated.

'Wait until Kevin finds out.' Frankie smirked.

'Forget Kevin, they need a hell of a good story, dad's just pulled up.'


	6. People

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Six - People**

'Hi dad!' Nick called, stepping forward.

'Hello, Nicholas. At least you're happy and not moping over that tramp anymore.'

Miley clenched her first but quickly released it.

'Don't call her that. Shes my best friend - and future fiancée.' Nick said, hating his dad more with every word.

Miley smiled. Her and Nick both knew that they had been best friends too long, and the night Hayley was conceived was awkward, so it would take a while for them to start acting a couple.

'You really cant say that, you havent seen her in years. What are the odds she even remembers you?' Paul said spitefully.

'Strong odds. I could never forget Nick.' Miley said boldly, walking over to stand next to Nick, a sleeping Hayley in her arms.

'Why are you here?' Paul said rudely.

'Well, she's moving in with us. The thing is, two years ago, the night before we left for New Jersey, we sort of slept together. Hayley's my daughter.' Nick stuttered.

'I want nothing to do with her. All she is, is a bastard. You can continue to live here, but the minute you're eighteen you're out. I don't want to talk to you again.' Paul spat.

'If that's the way you feel, fine.' sighed Nick, grabbing Miley's hand. He led her upstairs to his room.

In the room, the bed was under the window, with fitted wardrobes across one of the smaller walls. Their suitcases had been dumped across the bed.

'Love the posters.' Miley teased, sitting on the end of the bed.

'Shut up. I only still have them because it was what we done - collected posters.' Nick smiled.

'You weren't lying when you said you still had Sheba.' Miley giggled, picking up the floppy toy dog.

'I don't lie.'

Nick grabbed Sheba from Miley and put her on the shelf.

'Here. Give her some company.' Miley said, pulling Beary from her suitcase and putting him next to her.

'Are you two ok?' asked Denise, peering round the door. 'I'll help you sort some stuff. I got Frankies old crib from the attic.'

'Thank you so much.' Miley smiled. Her and Denise started re-arranging Nick's drawers, so Miley could fit her clothes in.

'Its no problem. You start packing your stuff away, I'll set up the crib for Hayley.'

* * *

'This is just plain weird.' Miley declared.

'Is not. You've had a sleepover with me millions of times before.' Nick replied.

'Yeah, but we were a lot younger, we were in California, and we didn't have a two year old daughter.'

'Trust you to find the weirdness in a situation. You havent changed a bit.' Nick smiled, pulling her into his arms.

'But that's a good thing, right?'

'Of course it is. Are you sure youre going to be ok tomorrow?' Nick asked, placing his hand on the side on Miley's face.

'Umm, yeah. I have been to school before you know.'

'Not what I meant. Its sort of complicated, they judge you at Sanrio' **(yeah, as in the hello kitty company. I had my teddy next to me writing this!)**

'No worries.'

* * *

'Miley, I'm going to get ready,' Nick told his sleeping friend, shaking her shoulder gently.

'Mgff. Go away.'

'Still not a morning person then?' Nick asked, taking a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of black sneakers from his wardrobe. He got no response, indicating that Miley had fell asleep again.

* * *

'Miley will be ready in a few minutes.' Nick announced, sitting on the chair.

'A few minutes nothing. I'm here.' Miley said, coming into the living room.

'Whoa.' gasped Nick.

Miley was wearing faded pink skinny jeans, white pumps, a floaty white blouse and a pink scarf. Her hair was in loose curls and she was wearing pink eyeshadow and lipgloss.

'You look beautiful.' Nick smiled.

'Enough of the flirting. You two need to go, so Miley can get her timetable.' Denise interrupted. Miley felt herself starting to blush.

'Excuse me, Miss Rodriguez.' Nick said, tapping on the desk.

'Hello Nick. Is this your girlfriend?' Miss Rodriguez smiled.

'No. This is Miley Stewart, my best friend. We've known each other since we were two. But then, I moved here two years ago and we lost contact. But I found her, and she's moved aswell. We need to collect her timetable.' Nick explained.

'Well, how about we do this?' Miss Rodriguez said quietly, tapping away at her computer. 'Name a bitch in your class.'

'Lola Scott.' Nick said, a look of utter disgust on his face.

Miss Rodriguez smiled. 'Lola's been taken out your class. Miley's been transferred in. Now go, and don't mention a word.'

* * *

In class, Miley sat next to Nick. No disruption was caused, as no one had sat next to him before.

'Well, if the value of x is 87, x4 is what?' asked Miss Lopez, the maths teacher.

Miley quickly scribbled 348 on her page and looked up. A ball of paper landed neatly on her desk.

_**Miley - do u want 2 date me?**_

Miley scrunched it back up and binned it. That was a no.

'Is he annoying you?' Nick asked, grabbing her hand.

'Yeah.'

Nick waited until Miss Lopez had left the room then he walked over to Liam.

'Listen, Liam, I don't like you, and you don't like me. She doesn't like you either, so just piss off and leave her alone.' he growled.

'Pfft. Why so protective? Shes not dating you, is she?' Liam spat.

'Actually, he is.' Miley said, walking over to Nick and kissing him fully on the lips.


	7. Whoa

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Seven - Whoa**

'Miss Lopez, Mr Rooney sent this - WHOA!' exclaimed Joe, dropping the letter he was holding. 'Hey you two! Do you want me to tell Hayley that her parents are sucking each others faces in the middle of a classroom!'

Nick raised his arm behind him and gave Joe the finger.

'Wait - did he just say parents?'

'What?'

'No way.'

The class started to whisper to each other.

'Hey, Miley, you slut! Is it true he knocked you up when you were fourteen?' yelled Liam.

'I am not a slut!' yelled Miley, jumping on top of Liam, sending him flying. She repeatedly punched his face, causing his nose to burst.

Nick walked over and pulled Miley from Liam. She was still kicking off, so Nick grabbed her hands.

'Calm down.' he whispered in her ear, holding her close to him.

* * *

'Sorry you guys, I didn't mean to start anything.' Joe apologised as they walked home.

'We'll get back to you on that. I need to talk to Miley alone.' Nick said, pulling Miley away.

'What is it Nick?' Miley asked, looking into his eyes.

'When you said 'he's dating me' and you kissed me, were you for real? Do you want to date me?'

'Nick, I honestly do, I feel it right, but we're maybe rushing things a bit too much. We've been apart two years. We should take a few days to bond again, then we'll rethink the dating thing, ok?' said Miley.

'That is a good idea. That may work.' Nick admitted, 'People who rush things just break up quicker.'

'That would ruin us. I couldn't handle that.' Miley smiled, kissing Nick on the cheek gently.

'Hey!' Nick yelled. 'You said we weren't dating.'

'Oh per-lease, we've been kissing each other without dating since we were four. Why should it stop now?' Miley smirked, before running off.

* * *

'Miley. Are you in here?' Nick asked, looking round the door of his room.

'Yeah. Hayley wont sleep.' Miley mumbled. 'My original plan was to act sleepy so she might copy me. Epic failure, needless to say.'

'Well, give her to me.' Nick said, taking Hayley from Miley gently. 'Its her birthday next week, isn't it?'

'Yeah. She'll be three.' Miley confirmed.

'Well, Hayley, see for your birthday, we'll get lots of streamers and balloons, all pink and then we'll get a special banner saying 'Happy Birthday Hayley'' Nick smiled.

'Why didn't I think of that.' Miley laughed, watching Hayley fall asleep as Nick pictured her party for her.

'And presents?' Hayley mumbled, putting her thumb in her mouth.

'Yes, there will be lots of presents. Presents from everyone. And there will be a special big present that you really want.' Nick added, acting like he was dumb to forget.

'Maybe of you tell me what you want now, I'll tell the birthday fairy so she can try to get it.' Miley smiled, lifting the almost sleeping child from Nick.

'Whats the special present you want, Hayley?' encouraged Nick.

'To know my daddy.' Hayley mumbled, before falling asleep.

That was the exact second Miley's heart cracked. She had never mentioned 'daddy' in front of Hayley, but deep down, Miley knew Hayley was no idiot. She had obviously heard Miley saying it to Billy Ray, and pieced it together.

'I feel really mean now.' Miley whispered, lying back on the bed. Nick took Hayley from her and put her in the crib.

'Its ok. Don't feel bad - when you didn't tell her its because you never expected to see me again. You thought it was best.' he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

'I still feel mean. I was being selfish.'

'don't be like that. Seeing you upset makes me upset.' Nick pouted , lying back on the pillows.

'Its funny how we've always been like that, isn't it?' Miley smiled, moving so she was lying next to Nick.

'Like what?'

'Unnatural twin telepathy. We've always felt each others emotions. Like we were one person.' Miley explained. She wrapped her arms around Nick and put her head on his chest.

'Well, we are basically the same person sometimes. Its like we share a brain. Since we were six we've been finishing each others sentences -' Nick laughed, stroking Mileys hair.

'That's the good thing of being best friends. You're so in sync, you don't need words - you understand each other with actions. Like, I could start nibbling my thumb and you'd know I was really scared.'

'Miley, do me a huge favour and shut up.' Nick smiled, placing his lips to hers.


	8. This Can't Be Happening

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Eight - This Can't Be Happening!**

'Nick I really don't want to sound like a moody bitch, but what in the name of holy fuck just happened!'

Miley emotionally slapped herself for asking that question. She knew what had just happened. She knew there could be a permanent consequence. She knew there was so many negatives, but she knew something else. Her body responded to his touch, she knew she loved him. She knew he was the one.

'Don't answer that.' Miley added hastily, putting her hand over Nick's mouth. 'Forget what I said about moving too fast. Sometimes fast is best.'

* * *

'Are you two going to break it up in there?' yelled Joe, pounding his fist on the door. 'Mum will be home any minute and if she hears that, you two will be in super deep shit!'

'Joe! That's me and Frankie home!' Denise yelled. She put her keys on the table and started to go upstairs.

'Mum! No! Don't come up here!' Joe screamed, jumping up and down, like he'd burnt himself.

'Oh calm down! I don't have a bomb or anything. However much I want to, I am not going to kill you.' Denise said.

'Nick! Miley! Stop it now! I swear! Code red! Code red! Mum alert! Mum alert!' Joe shouted, kicking and punching the door.

'They arent -'

'Yes they god damn are.'

* * *

Miley walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Nick's t-shirts.

'Can't sleep?' asked Denise, who was sitting at the table.

Miley nodded. 'Theres just too much on my mind.'

'You mean what happened earlier?' Denise asked, tapping her finger on the table.

'Wait - you, you knew about that?' Miley stuttered, feeling her cheeks go red.

'Don't worry. Im not upset or mad or anything.'

'You're too nice. I don't deserve this.' Miley blurted out. 'I don't. In one totally fucked up impulse, me and Nick had sex. You moved to New Jersey, and I lived in sadness for years, not bothering to try and contact Nick after the first few months. Then you come back, and you just accept everything, like nothings changed - well, Hayley - that's not the point!' Miley said, her voice getting louder. She could feel her cheeks dampen with tears.

'Miley, don't be like that. Please. You deserve everything. You're a great person, not to mention beautiful. You're independent, strong, brave. You definitely deserve everything.' Denise assured her, hugging her.

'I definitely don't deserve Nick.' Miley sniffed, wiping a stray tear.

'You do. Miley, ever since we moved away Nick has been living in his bedroom. He couldn't take life without you. Whenever he asked Paul to go visit you, you could tell he was missing you. But, as his mother, I know him better than anyone, so I can confirm he wasn't missing you. He was totally and utterly lovesick.'

'He deserves someone better than me.' Miley insisted, mumbling to Denise's shoulder.

'Nick, will you please come and slap some sense into her? Do you know what she's been saying?' Denise said, watching Nick cross the floor.

* * *

'This is good. I mean, I love Hayley to bits, but sometimes I feel like I need to get rid of her for a bit and just be a teenager.' Miley sighed, looking out the car window.

'My mum adores her. She'll watch her any time.' Nick smiled, grabbing Miley's hand.

'Look, its bad enough I'm being made drive you here - I don't want to watch you two make out, ok. Save it for a room. With a lockable door.' Joe gagged.

'Joe, I'm holding her hand. Not making out with her.' Nick said slowly.

Miley laughed and hi-fived Nick.

'Get out. We're here.' Joe said, impatiently. 'Because, guess what Nicholas, I also have a date.'

Miley got out of the car, closely followed by Nick. Joe sped off.

'Who's he got a date with? The troll? King Kong? The Yeti?' Nick whispered to Miley.

Miley giggled and they started walking down the street. Their hands tightly intertwined; both knew this was right. This was it.

'Stay out here please. I want this to be a surprise.' Nick said, kissing Miley on the cheek and going inside a store.

Miley climbed onto a wall and sat down, humming.

'Look who's here. Its Slut Stewart.'

_Fuck no. anything but him. _was the sentence running through Miley's head. She started chewing on the end of her hair, an obvious sign she was nervous.

'Wheres your boyfriend today? Doesn't he know anything?' Liam sneered. 'You shouldn't leave a girl alone, not when someone can do this.' he grabbed Miley and stuck his hand up her t-shirt.

'Fuck off and leave me alone! What the hell have I done to you!' Miley yelled, knowing if she shown her fear or uncomfortable she was, she would just get it worse.

'You turned me down Miley, Liam Mate does NOT get rejected. Liam Mate does the rejecting!' Liam growled. 'Now c'mere. I do what I want to anyone.'

'Fuck off!' Miley shouted, grabbing his hand and pulling it. She held his arms behind his back.

'Heres whats going to happen. You're going to fuck off and leave me alone, right now. Then when Nick comes out of the store, we're going to the police. Kay?'

'You cant stop me. You're just a girl. You're defenceless.'

'I swear to god. I'm telling you now, Liam. I've been going to martial arts lessons since I was three. You try anything and -' Miley began, but was cut off when Liam pushed her back off the wall. 'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

'Anything I want. I rule Sanrio. No one is more popular than me.' Liam smirked.

He put his hand up Miley's skirt, aware to the fact the wall was hiding them from view.

'Don't even dare.' Miley muttered, getting her hand ready to slap whenever she felt the elastic of her underwear be pulled.

'I'm not going to. Not yet anyway.' Liam sneered. 'Now, where were we before. Ah, that's right.' he put his hand back up her t-shirt.

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?' Miley yelled. She was honestly scared now, she didn't know what to do. She would have tried to fight back, but she was paralysed with fear.

'LIAM, I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW, - Nick yelled, dropping the bag he was holding.

Liam leaned over and kissed Miley gently. 'Don't worry, if you need a real man, to show you real love, you know where to find me.'

The minute Liam got off her, Miley jumped up and ran.

Her feet pounding down the pavement, weaving in and out of people. She had no idea where she was or where she was going. She just knew she had to get away.

As if luck was on her side, a bus labelled 'Airport' pulled up next to her. 'One please.' she murmured, handing the guy her money.


	9. Why?

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Nine - Why?**

Nick ran back to his house, and practically knocked the kitchen door down to get to his mum.

'Whats up?' Denise asked, looking up from the plate she was cleaning.

'Long story. Something happened with Miley and I think she's ran off to the airport.' Nick panicked.

'What the hell are you waiting for then?' Denise yelled, pushing Nick out the door.

* * *

Miley jumped off the bus and pushed the door into the airport open. She walked over to the booking counter and pulled out her purse.

'One to Sacramento. I don't care how long I need to wait for the flight.'

'Miley? Is that you? Thank god.' Nick gasped, nearly collapsing for lack of air.

'Nick. I need to go back to California. I cant show my face at school anymore. Not after what Liam done. He'll be bragging to his friends' Miley sniffed, looking at Nick, her eyes wide.

'Miley - you can. Two reasons. One, because you have me. Twelve years of friendship, and now we're dating. I wont leave you alone. Ever.' Nick said firmly. 'And two, because you're brave. You're not going to run, you're going to go back, and not let him get to you.'

'You may have a point. I've been through so much. I cant give up now.' Miley smiled, opening her arms to hug him.

'Im guessing you don't want the ticket anymore.' the woman said rudely, ripping it in half.

* * *

'Mummy! Look!' Hayley yelled, jumping into Miley's arms.

'What is it Hayley?' Miley asked.

'Look! Frankie gave me a tattoo.' she exclaimed. She held up her hand, which had 'Hayley' written on it in glitter gel pen.

'That's wonderful.' Miley smiled, 'How about you go show Nick?'

Hayley jumped over to Nick, as Miley walked over to Denise.

'I lifted $4000 dollars for you to get Hayley's birthday things. And don't thank me. Its not a bother.' Denise smiled, pressing an envelope into Miley's hand.

'Denise, this is far too much. You cant expect me to take this.' Miley said. She had been raised differently, never to take money from anyone, and never to ask for anything.

'Well, I want you to take it.'

'Thank you so much, Denise.' Miley gasped, putting the envelope in her pocket.

'Miley! Two things, one, I told you not to thank me and two, its mum!'

* * *

'Uggh, how much more do we need?' Nick whined, collapsing under the bags.

'A big special banner saying Happy Birthday Hayley.' Miley said, quoting Nick. 'You told her she was getting one, so we need to get it.'

'Fine. Theres this shop up there -' Nick said, waving his hand in a circle.

'I'll get the rest, you go home.' Miley said, running off.

* * *

Nick sat on the edge of his bed, turning the flexi-ticket to California around in his hands.

'Mum, tell Miley I went away for the weekend.' he said, running out the door.

He could feel his heart pound as he ran down the road.

'Where are you going?'

'Fuck off Liam.' Nick growled, clenching his fist. He was willing to fight if he needed to.

'Geez, cant I ask a simple question?'

'Let me think - NO!'

* * *

'Are you ok, you look really nervous.' the flight attendant mumbled to Nick.

'Just nervous. Im actually having second thoughts.' he replied.

'Don't regret things, the things you regret are what you wanted to do then.'

'I guess.'

* * *

'Nick! Is that really you?'

Nick turned to see Lilly run at him. He died a little inside. This was the person that had fucked about with Miley. His Miley.

'What?' he asked, rolling his eyes.

'I havent seen Miley in a few months. Have you heard from her? Do you know she had your daughter?'

'I know Hayley's my daughter. And I have heard from her, considering she's my girlfriend.' Nick spat, walking away from Lilly.

'Really!'

'Yes, really. Now go away, im nervous enough without you messing with my head.'

Nick took a step forward and knocked on Billy Ray's door. This was it. The moment of truth.


	10. Aren't You Too Young?

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Ten - Aren't You Too Young?**

'Nick! What are you doing here?' Billy Ray exclaimed. 'Its been too long!'

Nick stepped forward and hugged Billy Ray. Billy Ray patted Nick on the shoulder. He was attached to this boy, more so than any other unrelated person.

'I'm here to ask something. Something of you.' Nick mumbled.

'Ask away.' Billy Ray replied, gesturing for Nick to sit down. He could see that it was important, that the boy was nervous.

'Well, I was sort of wondering the other day, but, would you consider giving me permission to ask for Miley's hand in marriage?' Nick murmured, looking down.

'Nick, you're only sixteen. You're already thinking of marriage. You're just kids yourself.'

'I know, but I've known Miley most of my life. I know her. She's waiting for this. We both are.' Nick said, still not looking up.

'Look at me.' Billy Ray said, putting his hand on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked up . 'Son, you have both my blessing and my permission - but there is a catch. You don't go back and instantly ask her. You don't tell her about this conversation, and you don't mention that you've even seen me. You'll feel it when the time is right, when you're both ready for the commitment.'

'Thank you, sir.' Nick said, standing up.

'Anything for the man that will make my Miley happy.'

* * *

'Lets get decorating.' Denise announced. Miley and Joe both grabbed things and started hanging banners and streamers.

'Remind me why we're doing this?' Joe asked, shaking his hand wildly in a feeble attempt to dislodge the loose streamers from it.

'Hayley's going to be three. We need a party.' Miley said, blue-tacking the banner over the door.

'Joe, stop complaining.' Denise snapped, wrapping presents.

'Right,' Miley said. 'Who got her what?'

'I got her a care bear. The limited edition Pegasus one.' Joe said, putting the box under the table.

'I got her a few clothes. A red dress and shoes along with a hair ribbon, jeans and a t-shirt with converses and a denim jacket.' Denise said, 'That's from me and Paul.'

'I bought her tattoo pens that rub off easier than normal pens.' Frankie smiled, holding out a pencil case. Denise took it from him and wrapped it.

'I thought she'd like a dog. I wanted to ask you first.' Miley said.

'Get her a dog. It would be good to have the companionship.' Denise smiled.

'I'd better go then. I saw a notice on the school notice board saying about a litter of huskies.'

* * *

Miley and Nick sat on the edge of the kitchen table, watching the tiny black and white puppy sniff around the room.

'We'll keep her in here overnight.' Nick smiled. 'But I need to phone Kevin and Danielle. They got married.'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier!' Miley gasped. 'Kev and Danni! I knew it.'

'Two minutes. I'll put them on speaker.' Nick said, dialling the number.

'Hey! Nick! How are you?' Danni exclaimed, squealing.

'Is Kev with you?' Nick asked, 'Can you get him and put him on speaker?'

'What is it Nick?' Kevin asked.

'Can you travel out tomorrow? Its Hayley's third birthday.'

'Nick, who's Hayley?' Danni asked.

'My daughter. I met up with Miley again. it's a long story but to summarise it - we had sex the night before we went to New Jersey. I met up with her again and I had a daughter.'

'Whoa. You two actually had sex? didn't mum go flip when she found out? She's totally religious.' Kevin gasped.

'Yes, we did, and it was Paul that went crazy.' Miley butted in.

'We'll come out. Don't worry.' Kevin confirmed, before hanging up.

'I'm going to sleep. Hayley will be up really early tomorrow.' Miley yawned. She hugged and kissed Nick, then went upstairs.

Nick was lying in bed, his arm around Miley. Her breath tickled his face and he smiled.

_**Hey! You got a message! Fucking hurry up and read it!**_

Nick picked the vibrating phone up and tapped 'open message.'

_Whats going on with you and Miley then? -Kev._

Nick smiled and tapped away at the keypad.

_Put it this way, her breath is tickling my neck. And I went to California yesterday and asked Billy Ray if I could marry her. - Nick._

The reply came almost instantly.

_You really love her, don't you. - Kev._

_I do, Kev. - Nick._

Nick sighed and turned his phone off. It was late and he was tired. He lay on his side, his arms around Miley's waist. He kissed her neck before falling asleep.

_**Riiight! Well, I'm uploading four chapters today, because I was off school and bored, so I wrote all day. It will be one per hour, between 7pm -11pm GMT. The current time of this chapter being uploaded is 19:18**_


	11. Hayley's Birthday

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Eleven - Hayley's Birthday.**

'Mum mum mum! Wake up wake up!' yelled Hayley, jumping up and down on the bed.

'Ok. Happy Birthday Hayley.' Miley yawned, lifting Hayley up so she could get off the bed.

'I wanna go get my presents.'

'Getting out of your pyjamas first may help.' Miley giggled, opening the drawer. She managed to get the squirming child into a denim skirt and a pink t shirt.

'Now presents?' Hayley asked, looking up at Miley with wide eyes.

'Can I please get changed. Then I promise you can open your presents.' Miley smiled. She pulled on a red floaty t-shirt, white skinny jeans and red ballet pumps.

'Mum. Theres a note here.' Hayley said, handing Miley the piece of paper..

_**Miley, I've gone with Joe to get Kev and Danni from the airport. I'll be back at about ten. We'll wait downstairs.**_

_**Love Nick xx **_

Miley glanced at the clock, five past ten.

'Lets go.' Miley said to Hayley, who grabbed her hand.

Hayley ran past everyone and dived at the presents. She started ripping the wrapping paper off, throwing it everywhere.

Kevin, Danielle, Denise and Miley all burst out laughing. Nick came up behind Miley and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and sat on a chair, putting her on his lap.

Miley saw a flash and turned to see Kevin holding his mobile in her direction.

'Hey.' Miley exclaimed.

'You two are just too cute.' Kevin shrugged.

'Thank you Joe!' Hayley shouted, tucking the white sparkly bear under her arm.

'I'll go get the card I bought her.' Nick whispered. Miley stood up, to let him go.

Hayley was ripping paper from the final present. She screamed when she saw the final present, the tattoo pens.

'I love you Frankie!' she screamed, opening the red one to draw on her arm.

Nick came in with the puppy in his arms.

'Its for you.' he smiled, putting it on the floor next to her.

Hayley wrapped her arms around the puppy.

'I'm calling her Storm.' Hayley said.

Nick handed her an envelope as everyone except him and Miley left the room to get the food ready.

_**Hayley. You said you wanted to know your dad. You do.**_

Hayley looked up.

'You….?' she asked, dropping the card. Nick nodded and Hayley jumped at him.

'Come on. We've got you a chocolate cake.' Miley said. Hayley was a smear of pink and denim as she ran into the kitchen.

'I love you so much. So much you'll never know.' Nick whispered, to Miley. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

'I love you more.'

'Well, we could go upstairs and find out who loves who more?' Nick whispered, his hands on Miley's hips.

'That, that could be an idea.' Miley smiled.

* * *

'Blow the candles, Hayley.' Danni coaxed, well aware that they wouldn't see Miley and Nick for a while.

'Yeah, blow with me.' Frankie said, demonstrating.

'Ok.' Hayley smiled. 'You help.'

Kevin and Joe sat in the corner, talking.

'I cant believe it. Nick a dad.' Kevin said, shaking his head. It still hadn't fully sank in.

'I know. I'm not surprised though. There's been obvious sexual attraction and tension between them for years.' Joe replied.

Kevin sat there with a blank look on his face. He had never really spent time with his family.

'Come with me.' Joe said. He led Kevin upstairs, and up into the attic.

**2/4 uploaded at 20:37**


	12. Back to the Past

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Twelve - Back to the Past**

'Its really dusty up here.' Kevin coughed.

Joe pulled him into the corner. Denise had kept scrapbooks of all her sons. Joe dug about in the box until he found the second one labelled Nick & Miley. Denise had kept a scrapbook of them, as she had found them so cute to watch.

'I've seen all these.' Kevin sighed, looking through all the pictures of them as young children.

'Look at these.' Joe said, flicking to the pages in the middle.

In the pictures, Miley and Nick were both about twelve or thirteen. Kevin hated to admit it, but Joe had been right. Even in the pictures sexual tension was visible. Kevin looked at the pictures. There was one that stuck out. Nick was in his board shorts, Miley leaning her head against his bear chest. She was in a bikini. Nick had his hands on her hips and he was looking down at her, but his eyes were definitely not on her face.

'That ones quite obvious, isn't it. Nick obviously hadn't asked us for girl help yet.' Joe laughed.

'Yeah. I cant believe neither of us realised he meant Miley!' agreed Kevin, thinking back to the day Nick had came asking him and Joe for 'girl help'.

_Joe and Kevin were sitting on Kevin's bed, playing top trumps._

'_Fifa world rating.' Joe asked._

'_Emm, the Czech Republic has number two.' answered Kevin._

'_Ha ha! Give it here! I've got Brazil! Number one!' Joe laughed, grabbing the card from Kevin._

'_Are you guys in here?' Nick asked, sticking his head round the door._

'_No, we're outside, but we're magic so you can see us sitting here.' Kevin said sarcastically._

'_Can I talk to you?' Nick mumbled, walking over and sitting on the bed._

_Joe and Kevin looked at each other then nodded._

'_Well, theres sort of this girl.' began Nick, the colour rushing to his cheeks._

'_I think I know where this is going.' Joe interrupted. 'Just tell her.'_

'_I cant. I'll mess up. I've known her too long.' Nick mumbled._

'_You're in an impossible loop.' Kevin said, putting is arm around his brother. 'Sometimes its best to give up on a relationship, to save a friendship.'_

'_I cant give up though.' Nick sighed. 'I've messed up already. She probably thinks I hate her now.'_

'_Nick, no one could hate you. You've never been in a fight, you're polite, you don't swear -' Kevin began._

'_No, Kev. Its different than that.' Nick interrupted. 'I cant be around her anymore because stuff happens to me.'_

'_I get it.' Joe said. 'Puberty.' _

'_You have a lot to learn.' Kevin said, looking at Nick._

'_I'll tell him half, you tell him half.' Joe said. Kevin nodded and Nick looked between them._

* * *

Miley got up and hurriedly pulled her clothes back on.

'Nick, we need to go back down. What will people think?'

'Lets go then. If anyone asks, we were trying to get Storm to stop eating your shoes.' Nick smiled.

'Why does it have to be MY shoes?' Miley asked.

'Because its more believable. You have at least two pairs of shoes in every room.'

'I hate you.' Miley pouted.

'You go now, I'll get you downstairs when I'm ready.' Nick said.

Miley walked out, closing the door behind her. She didn't go downstairs, however. She sat on the stairs, thinking back the day she realised she loved Nick.

'_Hello, Miley!' said Heather Truscott. 'Lilly's at her soccer game. Under fourteen Californian champion.'_

'_I know. Shes awesome at soccer.' Miley agreed. 'But I'm here to see Rose.'_

'_She's in her room.'_

_Miley thanked Heather, then ran upstairs to Lilly's big sisters room._

'_Miley! I missed you.' Rose screamed, running at Miley. Sometimes she felt closer to Miley than she ever had to Lilly._

'_Are you busy?' Miley asked, sitting next to Rose on her couch._

'_No. Why?' Rose asked._

'_I need to talk to someone.' Miley replied. Having no siblings, Rose was the first person she went to with her problems._

'_Whats wrong?' Rose asked. She could tell by Miley's expression that this was an important thing to Miley._

'_I think I love Nick.' Miley sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest._

'_As in Nick Lucas, the boy you've known for ten years?' exclaimed Rose. 'Spill the details.'_

'_I don't really know. I just woke up one day and he came to see if I wanted to go for a walk. We were at the rope swing and I was like 'whoa he's cute.'' Miley admitted, feeling herself blush._

'_Miley, you've known him for years, just tell him. Your friendship will survive it.' Rose told Miley, rubbing her back gently._

'_That's why I came here. I don't think our friendship will survive. Every time we're hanging around whenever I try to get close to him he suddenly has to go. Then whenever I call his cell, he wont answer. When I call his house, he never answers and when I ask to talk to him they're all like 'he's busy'! He wont even TALK to m anymore, Rose, never mind hang around with me.' Miley choked, tears in her eyes._

_Rose had a voice nagging at the back of her head, telling her why._

'_So you're saying he wont let you near him, or talk to you?' Rose asked suspiciously._

'_Yeah.' Miley sniffed, using the cuff of her jacket to wipe her eyes._

'_There could be a reason behind that.' Rose smiled. _

Miley got up from the stairs, and walked into the kitchen. Hayley jumped into her arms, a huge slice of cake in her hands.

'Hey, careful.' Miley said, catching the cake in one hand as it dropped from Hayley's hand.

'You go get some cake. I'll hold her.' Nick said, prising Hayley from Miley. Miley walked over to Denise, who handed her a piece of cake.

'Thank you.' Miley smiled, biting into the rich chocolate.

'Its no problem. You've been through so much, yet you act like its nothing.' Denise said.

'Really, it IS nothing.' Miley assured Denise, sitting on the chair next to her.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but you went through heartbreak trying to live without Nick, then the absolute hell of childbirth. Two years of stress and then when you come here, you get sexually abused, and that's 'nothing' to you?'

'Some people have it a lot worse than me.' Miley shrugged.

'You need help. Miley, you're going to have an emotional breakdown.' Denise said, looking deep into Miley's eyes.

'I wont, I take care of myself.'

**3/4 Uploaded at 21:24**


	13. That Little Pink Plus Sign is so Unholy

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Thirteen - That Little Pink Plus Sign is so Unholy.**

(anyone know what movie I stole the title from?)

Miley opened the room window and threw it out. They were mostly wrong, anyway.

Denise felt Storm nudge her arm. She looked up from the rose she was planting and saw Storm sniff the cherry bush.

'What is it, girl?' Denise asked. Storm stuck her head in the push and emerged with what appeared to be a stick in her mouth.

Denise prised it from her mouth, and instantly thanked god she was wearing gardening gloves.

'Come on, Storm.' Denise said, running inside.

She ran upstairs and into Nick's room. She knew Miley would be the only person in there. Nick was at school, Hayley at nursery. Miley had been unwell, and stayed off.

'Miley.'

'What is it? I'm very sick.' Miley mumbled, holding the hot water bottle to her stomach.

'Sick, or pregnant.' asked Denise, throwing the pregnancy test on the bed next to Miley. 'Explain, please.'

'Shit.' hissed Miley, she hadn't expected Denise to find out this way.

'I'm waiting. You'd better spill, now.' Denise growled.

'I MIGHT be pregnant.' Miley said, emphasising the 'might' 'This could just be a bug. Those tests are wrong a lot.'

'Miley, I warned you and Nick from the start that I couldn't condone premarital sex in this house. You wont know this, but Paul is still expected to be head minister. Nick is supposed to be wearing a purity ring.'

'Look, not to be cheeky or anything, but no one said we had sex in this house! Maybe we did, maybe it was somewhere else. And Nicks purity ring was a pointless piece of life-controlling tin.' Miley yelled. 'He said so himself.'

She turned so she was lying on her side, pulling the covers over her head.

* * *

'Miles, are you ok?' Nick asked, sitting next to her on the bed and stroking her hair.

'Do you think Hayley will mind sharing us?' Miley mumbled.

'She'll cope. We all will.' Nick said, kissing her head gently.

'You didn't hear your mum earlier.' Miley hissed.

* * *

'I cant believe it. We didn't last two months at yours and we're back in California.' Miley mumbled, jerking her arms to stop Hayley falling.

'I believe our life is planned. And give me her.' Nick said, taking Hayley from Miley.

It was the day after Denise had found out Miley was pregnant. Nick had got into a fight with Denise, and he and Miley instantly packed and sent their luggage out. They had flew out earlier today. Nick was standing, Hayley in one arm, Storm's pet carrier in the other.

Miley knocked the door then walked in. 'Daddy! Are you in?' she called.

'Miley? I'm guessing theres a long story behind your visit?' Billy Ray answered.

'How did you know?' Nick laughed.

'Nothings EVER simple with her.' Billy Ray said.

'Yeah, you can stay here.' Tish confirmed, stroking Storm as she lay across her lap.

'Miley, I'm sure you could get the sheets and make up the guest room for Nick.' Billy Ray said, handing Miley the sheets.

'Da-ad!' she sighed. 'That's not fair!'

'You know I'm kidding you, don't you?'

'Don't do that. Its not funny.' Miley pouted.

**Last update of today! uploaded at 22:16. Going to play ACWW now, if any of you have the game, put your friend code in a review, and if i get my wifi unbroken, I'll post mine next chapter.**


	14. Welcome To Crazytown

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Fourteen - Welcome to Crazytown**

**The title of the last chapter was a line from the movie Juno. At the start when she's at the shop.**

_**I am very slow on the uptake here, but I just read a webpage saying when Miley turns 18, her and Liam are moving in together, in Miley's house, with NO ADULTS! -dies-. Anyone else think we should try and get Liam deported back to kangunkey (kangaroo x monkey) land? Its almost June! Almost the 11th**__** of June! That's special for two reasons - the most important NILEY DAY! And the less important, the kick off for the FIFA 2010 world cup.**_

'False alarm. I took another test.' Miley told Tish.

'Hmm. I still think we should go to the doctor and get you an actual blood test.' Tish said, grabbing Miley's hand.

'Its no big deal. Do you know where Nick and Hayley went?'

'He took her to the park with Storm.'

Miley walked through the park, her mind wandering. She snapped back to reality when Storm ran at her, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

'Whoa! Are you ok?' Nick asked, running over to help her up.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' Miley grimaced, but Nick could tell she was lying. He knew her too well.

'No, you're not.' Nick said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

'I am fin- shit.' Miley mumbled, a sharp pain flying through her left ankle.

'Hayley! Storm! Hurry over here.' Nick yelled. Hayley ran over, clapping so Storm would follow her.

* * *

'Well, I'm Cara. Miss Stewart, I will be your nurse.' Cara introduced herself.

'Hello, Cara. Call me Miley, and this is my boyfriend Nick.' Miley replied, smiling slightly, the pain in her foot still overwhelming.

'We're going to take an x-ray of your ankle, is that ok with you?' Cara asked.

'Yeah. Its no problem.' Miley said.

'Well, in that case we have to ask you two questions. One, sign here-' Cara tapped at the clipboard and Miley scribbled her name in.

'And number two?' asked Miley.

'Is there any chance you could be pregnant? Because if you are, you need to tell us, the rays could be fatal.'

'Im unsure. I've taken six tests. Four have been negative, but two positive.' Miley said, biting her tongue.

'We'll get you a blood test then. If you could hold your arm out to me?'

Miley held her arm out, and clutched Nick's hand with her free one as the cold needle found its way into her vein.

* * *

'This day just keeps getting better and better.' Miley said sarcastically. 'I was pregnant, then I wasn't. Then I have a broken ankle, and I'm 100% pregnant.'

Nick chuckled, earning himself a slap from Miley.

'We're going to get through this, don't worry.' he said, kissing the side of her head.

'I know. I'm just worrying about how Hayley will take this.' Miley mumbled, lying back on the bed.

'She'll be fine. I bet she'll be overjoyed.'

'But how are my parents going to take this. I never told my dad from the start, and mum currently thinks I'm not pregnant.'

'Do you want to tell them now and get it over and done with?' Nick asked, rubbing Miley's palm with the pad of his thumb.

'Will you come with me and hold my hand?'

'If you want me to.'

'Lets go then.' Miley said, getting up and dragging Nick with her.

They walked along the hall, and the downstairs. Nick fingered the painting hanging on the wall. It was of a cat, and Miley had painted it when she was five.

'I'm a good artist, arent I?' Miley laughed.

'To be truthful, stick to the guitar.'

Miley slapped him, and they walked into the kitchen.

'Daddy?' Miley mumbled. It was a famous trait of hers. In public she would say 'father' or 'dad' but when she was in her own company, the only paternal word that passed her lips was 'daddy'.

'Are you ok sweetie?' Billy Ray asked, looking at his daughter.

Nick grabbed Miley's hand tightly. Miley glanced down, and when she looked back up, she was smiling and she was blushing slightly.

'Well, I kind of need to tell you something, but I'm not exactly sure how to.'

'You know you can tell me anything, Miles.' Billy Ray said.

'I'm pregnant.' Miley mumbled, leaning against Nick.

'Miley, I'm not mad, and I'm not going to get mad.' Billy Ray said firmly.

'That's a relief.' Miley sighed, playing with her bracelet.

She kissed Nick on the cheek then went upstairs.

'Have you asked her yet?' Billy Ray asked Nick.

'No. You told me to wait until it feels right, and now isn't right. If I do it now, she'll think I'm just doing it for the sake of Hayley and the unborn.' Nick replied. 'There is no doubt about the fact that I'm sure in my heart, but in life, im waiting for the right situation.'

'Where did she find you?'

'In a sandpit.' Nick chuckled. He thought back to the day they had met. They had been three, but he could remember it clearly.

_Nick was sitting on top of a slide, shaking with fear._

'_Hurry up, Nick!' Denise coaxed, standing at the bottom._

_Nick closed his eyes and slid down. _

'_Ahhh!.' he exclaimed, getting up and running over to the other end of the park, where Miley and Tish were._

'_it's a fairy castle, mum. Theres a princess in that room.' Miley explained, poking the sandcastle with her finger._

'_That's good. Is her name Princess Miley?' Tish joked._

'_Nu-uh. Princess Beauty.'_

'_Well, I think someone else wants to play with you, Miley.' Tish smiled. Miley turned around and saw Nick standing behind her._

'_I'm Miley.' she smiled, standing up and dusting the sand from her legs._

'_I'm Nick.' he replied. _

'_Have you been on the slide yet?' Miley asked. Tish was watching in the corner. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but by expression, she knew Miley wasn't giving him a chance to talk._

'_Yeah. Its really scary though.' he mumbled. She looked at him._

'_I want to go on it, but I think it looks scary.'_

'_Maybe if we went down it at the same time it wouldn't be.' Nick suggested, remembering what Joe and Kevin had done earlier._

'_That's a good idea. You're really smart.' she smiled. _

'_Not really, my brothers Joe and Kevin done it earlier. Do you want to try it?'_

'_Yeah.'_

_The two children ran across the park, then up the rope-ladder to the platform. The firemans' pole was on their right, the slide on their left. Miley warily sat on the top of the slide. Nick came up behind her and grabbed her waist._

'_Are you ready?' he asked. She nodded and they slid down._

'_That was ok. I still don't think I could do it myself though.'_

_Joe and Kevin were running around with their water pistols._

'_Look at that!' Joe exclaimed, pointing at Nick and Miley._

'_Baby Nicky has a girlfriend!' Kevin said._

'_Lets go tell mum and embarrass him.' Joe smirked, dropping the water pistol and running._

'_Oi! Wait up!' yelled Kevin, running after his younger brother._

'_Mum! Look at Nick! He's found himself a girlfriend!' Joe and Kevin yelled, their words jumbling up._

'_He's THREE, for petes sake!' Denise grumbled. _

_Nick jumped onto the roundabout, and started spinning it. _

'_I'm not that fast!' Miley complained. Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the roundabout._

'_Do you have any brothers or sisters?' Nick asked._

'_No.' Miley replied._

'_I only have Joe and Kevin.' Nick mumbled. 'I've always wanted a sister though because I'd hope she'd be nice to me.'_

'_Well, you have me now. We're going to be best friends. So I'll be like your sister.'_

'_y-you want to be my friend?' Nick stuttered, shocked. He lived in a street full of children his age, but not one had asked him to play. Ever._

'_Yeah. I'll get my mum to talk to your mum.' Miley smiled._

'_MILEY!' called Tish. 'We're going now!'_

'_Aww! But mum, I'm playing with Nick!' Miley moaned._

'_NICK!' Denise yelled. 'We need to go!'_

'_I'm playing with Miley!' Nick shouted back._

_Both Denise and Tish walked over to their children._

'_I'll play with you again. Ok?' Miley smiled as she followed Tish._

'_New friend?' Denise asked Nick, lifting him up._

'_Yeah.' he smiled._

'_She lives just up the street from us. They moved in last week.' Denise told Nick. _

_**Well, My exams are over, and I promised a long chapter, and I call this long!**_


	15. No?

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Fifteen - No?**

Hayley darted across the park, making a beeline for the swings.

'Hayley, slow down!' Miley called.

'She's ok.' Nick said, putting his hand on Miley's shoulder.

'This brings back so many memories.' remarked Miley.

'_I'm Miley.' she smiled, standing up and dusting the sand from her legs._

'_I'm Nick.' he replied. _

* * *

'_Nick, its easy. Look, step shuffle step!' Miley said, grabbing Nick's hands and putting one on her waist. 'You know, the boy is supposed to lead.'_

'_Miley, I'm seven. I cant ballroom dance.' Nick said. 'And to be honest, it just confuses me.'_

'_We are doing it at the school talent show.' she growled._

'_You signed us up for the talent show?' Nick gasped. 'Seriously?'_

'_Yeah, so LEARN. Step shuffle step spin dip.' Miley smiled. 'That's the beginning anyway.'_

'_Oh, dip, you mean like this?' Nick grinned, leaning over and dropping Miley into the sand._

'_Evil.'_

* * *

'_Right, the rules are no sex, no leaving the park and most definitely no fighting.' Mr Gees announced._

'_We're like, thirteen. Does he think he's teaching a class of sluts?' Miley whispered to Nick._

'_I know. And I mean, this 'trip' is just a way to get rid of us for a day. I mean, the brought us here?' Nick replied._

_Miley laughed and stuffed her fist in her mouth._

'_Whats so funny?'_

'_Your voice.'_

'_Miley, its been like this for six months. For fucks sake stop laughing.' Nick said, slapping her arm gently._

'_I cant help it. Now lets go.'_

* * *

'_You're going to ask who her father is, aren't you?'_

'_Well, its none of my business -'_

'_No, it is your business, considering her father is standing right in front of me.'_

* * *

'So much has changed since we met here.' Nick agreed.

'Come on.' Miley grinned, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him behind her.

'You're not serious.' Nick smiled. 'You're having a laugh.'

'No. Now hurry up.'

Nick shook his head, but sat behind Miley on the slide. He pushed gently and they slid down.

'You are weird.' Nick declared.

'I cant believe I used to think that thing was scary!'

'You were three. It would be scary.' joked Nick.

'Remember what happened there?' Miley giggled, turning Nick's head and pointing at a bench surrounded by bushes.

'Yeah.' he grinned.

'_So, if we could like, make a band. I'd do guitar and singing, and you'd do?' Miley asked, scribbling on a sheet of paper._

'_Keyboard or drums, I guess.' Nick replied._

'_Hey! Look! We'd better go get Denise and Tish!' yelled Selena, the school slut and the school bully._

'_What have we done this time, Slutlena?' Miley asked, rolling her eyes._

'_You're twelve.' Selena smirked._

'_And that's been illegal since when?' Nick asked, narrowing his eyes._

'_Its not illegal, but, you two sneaking off for a quick shag is.' Selena sneered. 'I mean, look at what Miley's wearing. Its quite obvious.'_

_Miley looked down at herself. She was wearing denim shorts and a strapless t-shirt. Then, she glanced at Selena. She was wearing shorts that looked like a thong and a strapless t-shirt that was about the width of a bra._

'_Sel, be serious, these two?' Justin grinned. 'I bet they havent even kissed yet.'_

'_So? We're not even dating!' Miley growled._

'_Yeah, and I'm a boy.' Selena said sarcastically. 'You two are never seen apart. You see Miley, Nick is right behind her. You see Nick, Miley is hanging off his arm. You see neither of them, and they're obviously in bed together.'_

_Justin and Cody burst out laughing. They were like Selena's dogs. Where she went, they went. What she said, they agreed with._

'_Lets not waste any more breath on them.' Justin said. Selena agreed and started to walk away. When Miley turned to face Nick again, Selena crept up behind her and hit her head forward._

_Her lips collided with Nicks. Before long, they started to move in sync. They had kissed before, but only on each others cheeks, and it was before they knew any better. Miley felt her lips part as Nick's tongue slipped into her mouth. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her back. Miley pulled away._

'_Miley, I'm so so sorry.' Nick said, blushing._

'_What are you sorry for. Its Slutlena's fault.' Miley said._

'_Best friends?' Nick mumbled._

'_Always and forever.' Miley smiled, hugging him._

'_I just feel like I've hurt you.' he whispered._

'_You haven't. I told you, it wasn't your fault.'_

'_Selena didn't make me do anything I did.' Nick said. 'Tell me if anything's wrong.'_

'_Nothings wrong Nick.' Miley insisted, leaning her head on his chest._

'That was the most awkward day of my life.' Miley admitted. Sitting on the bench.

'It was also the day that opened my eyes to you. After that day, I couldn't see you as 'my best friend Miley' anymore. I could only see us as more.' Nick mumbled.

Miley sighed. 'I thought that too, but I just pushed it to the back of my head.'

'That's when I realised how beautiful you were. How nice you were. You always put other people before yourself. How accepting you were to _me. _The freakish boy that had two idiot brothers. You had stuck by me, despite the millions of rumours. I knew you were for real, you weren't one of those fakes you see walking about school.' Nick said. 'That's why I need to do this.'

He reached behind him when Miley wasn't looking and pulled a flower, not caring what type it was, from the bushes.

'Miley-' he stuttered, obviously nervous. 'Will you marry me?'

'N-no' she sneezed.

'No?' Nick asked, tears welling his eyes.

'No, that's a lily.' she said, in between sneezes. 'I'm allergic to the pollen in lily's.'

Nick mentally slapped himself across the back of his head. He knew she was allergic!

'I feel like such a dumbass now.' he said, throwing the flower away.

'That's because you are a dumbass.' Miley smirked, holding her nose.

'Here.'

Miley took the tissue from Nick and then binned it.

'I think I'll be ok.' she smiled.

'So, yes or no?' Nick smiled, lifting her onto his lap.

'You have absolutely no romantic parts in your head. You nearly KILL me when proposing with a lily, that you KNOW I'm allergic to. Then when I'm ok you say 'yes or no'' Miley giggled

'So…..'

'Yes.'


	16. They're Going To Notice

Things to Tell

**Chapter Sixteen - They're going to notice…**

'I don't wanna go.' Miley moaned, pulling the sheet up to her neck.

'Miley-'

'No one will notice if we're not there.' she mumbled, putting on the puppy dog face.

'Miley, your parents are hosting an engagement party - FOR US. They're going to notice if we're not there.' Nick smiled.

'Fuck them.' she murmured.

'Nah, I think I'd rather fuck you.' Nick grinned. Miley pulled the pillow from under her head and hit him with it a few times.

'Pervert.'

'I am not. Now get dressed and come on.' he said firmly.

Miley sighed, but got up.

She went into her walk in closet and flicked through the clothing. She picked out a pink dress and found a pair of patent black high heels. She walked to the bathroom and got changed.

'Nick! Zip.' She commanded, lifting her hair up.

'Coming, oh beautiful princess.'

'Lame'

Nick zipped up the back of her dress, the put his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Zip is done. Leave me alone now, before I stab you with this eyeliner pencil.' Miley threatened.

'Ok, ok. I'm going!' he said. He kissed her neck gently then left.

Miley shrugged and started putting on her make up. Next was hair. She found a Kirby grip and used it to hold her fringe up, then brushed her hair. She tried out a few hairstyles, then decided to leave it down.

'Are you ready?' Nick asked, chapping on the bathroom door. He was wearing a white suit with a pale blue shirt.

'Coming.' Miley replied. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

'Wow.'

'Eyes up.' Miley growled, using her index finger to tilt Nick's head up.

* * *

'Miley is going to be so happy.' Billy Ray said, sitting down next to Tish.

'I know. We got Mamaw and Aunt Dolly to come out, and we convinced Denise, Paul and Nick's brothers to come.' Tish replied, bouncing Hayley on her lap.

'I'm going to be a good big sister.' Hayley said randomly, putting her thumb in her mouth.

'You will be. And your little brother or sister is going to love you.' Tish smiled.

'They're late.' Billy Ray said, looking at his watch.

'Don't get agitated. It'll be traffic or something.'

'Yeah, _or something_!'

* * *

'We are going to be killed. We're late for our own party!' Miley said, tapping her fingers on the dashboard.

'Coming from the person who didn't want to go.' smiled Nick.

'Its your fault we're late.' Miley declared, crossing her arms.

'Hmm, we may need a better story. I don't think 'we were late because we were having sex' will go down too well with your parents.'

'Point taken.'

'Hmm, you lost your dress?' suggested Nick.

'Nah. Storm ran away. That's believable. She always runs away.' Miley smiled.

'Mhmm, good idea. Now lets go, we're here.' he smirked.

Miley grabbed his hand and they walked into the restaurant.

'Miley! Let me see it!' Tish said, running over and grabbing Miley's hand.

'Errr, you were there when I bought it.'

'I know, Nick, but I want to see how it looks on her. Its perfect. When you picked it, I thought it was too fancy. I humbly accept the fact that I was wrong.' she said, nodding.

'Oh my gosh! Mamaw!' Miley exclaimed, running over to her. 'I've missed you.'

'I missed you too! I mean, I haven't seen you since you were five! Fill us in; we haven't been told anything about you yet, except that you're engaged.' Mamaw said, hugging Miley.

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. How am I going to tell her about Hayley. This will NOT end well. _That's what the voice in Miley's head was screaming at her.

'I need to go to the bathroom.' Miley said, the first excuse that came into her head.

'I'll be over there with Dolly.' Mamaw smiled, kissing Miley on the forehead then walking away.

Miley started walking across the room, heading for the bathroom.

'Mi, come and dance.' Nick said, holding out his hand.

'I'd love to, but I need to find Hayley. Mamaw doesn't know about her.' she replied.

'Joe's got her.'

'DANGER! Bring her to me!'

Joe came over and handed Hayley to Miley.

'Moment of truth number 6.' Miley joked, but Nick could see she was scared, worried and nervous.

'I'm coming.' he said firmly.

'No- I'd rather do this alone, it will avoid awkward questions.'

Nick nodded and kissed her on the forehead. Miley lifted Hayley up and the child rested her head on the side of Mileys neck. Miley walked over to the booth where Mamaw and Aunt Dolly were sitting.

'Hi.' she smiled, sitting down with Hayley on her lap.

'Let me see.'

Miley held her hand out to Dolly and Mamaw.

'Its beautiful.' Mamaw smiled. 'So, who is he?'

'You know nothing? You don't know anything about my life since I was five, except that I'm engaged?' Miley asked. 'We have a LOT of catching up to do.'

'Talk on. We have most of the night.' Dolly smirked.

'Well, nothing much happened until I was seven when I entered me and Nick into the school talent show for ballroom dancing. He kept dropping me in the sand. Er, some new person called Selena came to the school and everyone could instantly tell she was a slut and a bully. Me and Nick were trying, and epically failing, to start a band when we were twelve. We were at the park when Selena came up behind us and pushed my head forward.'

'I can picture what happened.' Mamaw said. 'So Nick ended up being your first kiss?'

'Yep. Then er-' Miley muttered. The next big thing that happened was Hayley. As always, Hayley made it a lot easier by announcing it herself.

'Mum. I'm tired.' she moaned, wriggling around on Miley's lap.

'She just basically said that event.' Miley sighed.

'So, you're a mum?' Dolly asked.

'Mhmm.' Miley said. 'This is Hayley, she's three.'

'You were only fourteen?' Mamaw gasped. 'Who is the punk? I'm going to kill him.'

'Its Nick.'

'I guess your friendship changed a bit as you grew up?'

'Mhmm' Miley hummed, tapping her fingers on the table. 'It was one stupid impulse the night before he moved. When Hayley was two, six months ago. I met up with Nick again and Denise wanted me to move to New Jersey. Then, we lasted two months before we moved out here again. Nick proposed two days ago.'

'Wait, why did you move back here?' Mamaw asked suspiciously.

'I'm pregnant again.'

Nick came and sat beside Miley. He put his arm around her waist and she relaxed into his arms.

'You two cant keep your hands off each other, can you?' Dolly smiled. 'Give me Hayley. We'll watch her.'

Miley gently handed her to Dolly, and her and Mamaw went away.

'I believe you owe me a dance.' Nick smirked, kissing Miley on the cheek.

'Hmm, I don't think I do.' she smiled.

'You at least owe me this.'

Nick leant in to kiss her. Miley's arms instinctively went up around his neck. Nick lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of the table in front of him. His arms wrapped around the small of her back. _**(If you've seen 17 Again, imagine the scene with Maggie and Stan, when they're at the car, before Mike soaks then with the hose)**_

Kevin and Danielle looked over at them. There was a few rose bushes blocking them, but you could see the shadowed outline.

'I think we'd better go break them up' Kevin said. 'This is wrong normally, but really wrong when our parents and adults are in the room.'

'I agree. Lets go.' Danni said.


	17. This Isn't Working Anymore

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Seventeen - This Isn't Working Anymore…**

'Yoohoo! Break it up.' Kevin said, slapping Nick across the back of his head.

Nick didn't appear to have felt it. One of his hands was massaging Miley's neck, the other was trailing up her dress.

Danni picked up the vase from the table behind her and poured the water over them.

'Ahh! That's cold!' Miley exclaimed, jumping.

'What the hell was that for?' Nick asked, turning to face his brother.

'Well, first of all, what the hell are you two playing at? Hitting third base when the parents are all here?' Kevin asked.

'And, Miley, welcome to the Lucas family.' Danni smiled.

'She's always been part of the family. Its just official now.' Kev said. Both he and Danni hugged Miley, then they left.

'I think we should go talk to my parents now.' Nick said to Miley. She nodded and then jumped down off the table.

'We need to sort this mess out.' Miley agreed, grabbing his hand. He dropped her hand and put his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.

'Mum. Dad.' Nick called, walking up to them.

'Hello Nick.' said Denise flatly. Paul just grunted.

'Why are you being like this? I can understand the fact that you're pissed that we were having sex in the house, but why are you so upset that Miley's pregnant? You were ok when you found out about Hayley.' Nick said, keeping a tight grip on Miley.

'it's the fact that the baby was conceived under my roof, when I'm supposed to be head of the church. Premarital sex isn't allowed in my house, and it shouldn't be allowed period.' said Paul, speaking for the first time.

'Dad, I'm really sorry, and I do see your point.' said Nick, grabbing Mileys hand. 'But, every person has a right to their own decisions. Mine is to be with Miley forever because I love her.'

'Nick, you're sixteen. Things change in life. And I bet you that Miley will be one of them. You think you love someone, but you don't.' Paul said.

'Miley, you go get something to eat. I'll come find you later.' Nick whispered to her. Miley nodded and Nick quickly kissed her cheek before she walked off.

'Sit down, Nick.' Paul commanded. 'Denise, do you mind leaving for a bit?'

'Of course not. I need to go find Danni anyway. She still has my jumper…' Denise said truthfully, walking away.

'Dad, I don't think you realise how important Miley really is to me.' Nick stated.

'No, Nick. I don't. and I also don't see the attraction in her.' Paul replied.

'What? She's beautiful, intelligent, she's nice. That's basically the perfect person!'

'I just think you're settling down too quickly. When I was you're age, I was looking for girls that were slim, tall and tanned. Basically, sexy and hot.'

'Hypocrite.'

'Nick-'

'Don't even talk. Miley is perfect, she's skinny, but not so much so that she looks anorexic or bulimic. She's intelligent, but she doesn't gloat. She's beautiful without even trying. Beauty radiates from her, and if you're too blind to see that, you're too blind to see how happy I am.' Nick stood up and walked away, one thing on his mind. To find Miley.

She was sitting with Danni at a table.

'You still owe me a dance.' Nick smirked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her chest.

'I don't owe anyone anything.'

'Hmm, pwease?' Nick pouted.

'Ok.' Miley smiled, standing up. She ran over to the DJ and started whispering in his ear.

'What is it?' Nick asked, looking at Miley.

'Oh, nothing.' she smirked, grabbing his hands.

'Oh no.' Nick complained, hearing the dance music start.

'You danced it when you were seven, you can dance it now.' Miley said firmly.

'That was funny.' Miley giggled, lying in bed that night.

'More like embarrassing! I forgot half the steps.' Nick blushed.

'We need to learn the meringue.' Miley suggested, putting her hand on Nick's arms.

'Who do you think I am? Patrick Swayze?' he laughed.

'Nah. You're waay hotter than him.'

'Thank you.' he smiled, kissing her gently.

'I love you.' Miley murmured against his lips.

'I always have.' Nick replied, starting to slip his hand up the t-shirt she was wearing.

* * *

'Its almost one, baby.' Nick whispered, shaking Miley gently. He had been up for hours, but had left her sleeping. Right now, she was hugging the pillow.

'I slept all day?' she asked rubbing her eyes.

'Yeah. I was going to wake you up, but you were too beautiful to wake.' he said, using his thumb to rub under her eye.

'Nick, I was thinking. This, it just isn't working anymore.'

'What do you mean?'

'Us. Its just, I need time to think it over.' she said, close to tears.

'Miley, why are you saying this now?' Nick asked, one tear falling down his cheek.

'Its just not working anymore.'


	18. My Girl

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Eighteen - My Girl**

'This whole arrangement. Its just, I cant take it anymore.'

'You're my girl, always and forever, you know that, don't you?' Nick said, lifting her left hand to his mouth.

He kissed it gently and then started removing her ring.

'Wait, what are you doing?' Miley asked, pulling her hand back.

'You said you couldn't take it anymore.'

'No, I meant the arrangement. Like this. We need to get our own place.' Miley said, laughing at the look of relief on Nick's face.

'I could ask my mum, I guess. She'd donate some money t0 the cause.'

'My dad. He'd do anything for me.' Miley smiled.

'Daddy's girl.' Nick said, lifting her up.

'Well, we need some money. And me being a daddy's girl is going to get us that money.' she smirked.

* * *

'Hmm, I'll need to think about that.' Billy Ray said, tapping the pen on the brown leather cover of his cheque book.

'Pwease daddy.' Miley pouted, opening her eyes really wide.

'My mum would give some aswell. I know she would.' Nick said.

'That depends. Will you two promise to not play truant? And you'll need to get up earlier to drop Hayley with us before school.'

'I promise.' Miley said, scout saluting Billy Ray.

* * *

'My parents have Hayley. We should get decorating.' Miley said, handing Nick a paintbrush.

'I think black.' Nick suggested, splashing black paint on the bedroom wall.

'Eww! No! Red.' Miley disagreed, dabbing red paint everywhere.

'Maybe sapphire blue and topaz.' Nick smiled, flicking more paint about.

Before long, the walls were like a deformed rainbow.

'Perfect.' Miley smirked. 'But its missing one little thing.' she grabbed a thick brush and red paint. She walked over to the wall that was mostly black, and painted a heart on it. She swapped the brush and red paint for a thinner brush and white paint. She carefully painted 'Miley Loves Nick' inside the heart, in gothic calligraphy writing.

'I'll get the furniture in, you go get Hayley's room done. That's all we need to do, isn't it?' Nick said.

'Yeah. Everything else is fine.' Miley smiled, picking up the paintbrushes and paints.

* * *

'Mi - we cant - Hayley' Nick moaned.

'Is at my parents house.' said Miley, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'That, that changes everything.' he smiled, pressing her up against the wall.

_**This is a dance for all the lovers, takin' a chance on one another.**_

_**Finally its our time now.**_

'Shit. Phone.' Miley hissed, unwinding herself from Nick.

'Its Danni.' Nick said, looking at the caller id on Mileys cell, that was lying on the floor.

'Hey Danni!' Miley smiled into the phone.

'Miley, do you think I could come over? We're on holiday and I want to drop in. Whos with you?' Danni asked nervously.

'Just me and Nick. And don't ask, just come.'

'I'll be there in five.'

Miley closed her cell.

'Sorry, Nick. Party's off. Danni's coming over.' she sighed, trying to fix her hair.

'Whats wrong?'

'I don't know. But she sounded like she'd been crying and she was whispering.'

'I'll go make some hot chocolate and get some cake.' Nick said, darting into the kitchen.

Miley went and picked all the pillows from the floor and put them back on the couch.

_**Buzz. Buzz.**_

'Coming!' Miley yelled. She threw the last pillow haphazardly and ran to the door. She opened it and wrapped Danni in a hug.

'Miley! Thank you so much for-' Danni began. She took a step back. 'Wait, I didn't interrupt anything, did I?'

'Of course not. What makes you say that?'

'Miley, your t-shirt is inside out and on backwards.' Danni said, flicking the label.

'Oh shit. Anyway, go sit down, I'll go see what Nick's doing.' Miley muttered, walking into the kitchen. She pulled off her t-shirt and fixed it.

'I hate you.' Nick hissed. 'Are you trying to drive me insane?'

'Maybe. Gimme that, I'll take it through.' Miley insisted, grabbing the plate with the cake on it.

She took it through to the living room and sat on the couch with Danni.

'Thanks. How far on are you?' Danni asked, looking at Miley.

'I think, maybe, four to five months?' she replied, putting her hand on her stomach. 'Anyway, whats your problem?'

'Kevin's going to think I've been cheating on him.' Danni whispered, breaking apart inside.

'Why? Its not like you've done anything, is it?'

'I did, Miley. I didn't cheat, but I did get an abortion yesterday.' she whispered.

'Why? Sure, it maybe wasn't planned, I don't know, but neither were my two!' Miley exclaimed.

'Because if I'd kept it, Kevin would have thought I was cheating.'

'So, you haven't had sex, or cheated, yet you were pregnant?' Miley asked, confused.

'No, misunderstood. We have had sex, but Kevin's always used a condom.'

'Danni, its Kev you should be talking to, not me.'

'I guess I need to go anyway. Its getting late. Thanks, Mi.'


	19. Lilly and Selena

**Things to Tell**

**I promise, promise, promise, promise that this chapter and the next chapter will be long, and then I *might* do a sequel.**

**Chapter Nineteen - Lilly and Selena.**

'I heard Miley and Nick moved back to Cali.' Lilly said randomly, flicking through the magazine.

'I cant believe you were ever friends with her.' Selena said, shaking her head.

'Neither can I.'

'Hows their bastard doing?'

'Fuck knows or cares, Leena. I'm guessing they'll be at school though.' Lilly sneered.

'Welcome the slut back to Seaview.' Selena laughed.

'Hmm, I could call Debby? She'd help.' Lilly grinned.

'Nah. Shes cool, but shes slow on the uptake and cant keep her mouth shut.'

'Deal.'

'Leena! Lilly! You two better leave for school!' Selena's mum called. The two girls threw their magazines on Selena's bed and went downstairs.

* * *

'Mr Farrel? We're here to collect a timetable.' Miley said, tapping on the glass window.

'Nick! You're back. Me and Mrs Dee were taking bets.' Mr Farrel laughed.

Miley reached through the window to grab the timetable Mr Farrel was holding out, mainly because Nick was holding both of their folders. However, Mr Farrel grabbed her hand.

'Do I want to ask?' he smiled, tapping her ring.

'it's a long story, and we're already late, so theres not exactly time.' Nick said.

'What are you in first? I've got English. Mr Daniels.' Nick asked Miley, dumping his books in his locker.

'Snap. Come on. Its on the sixth floor.' Miley smiled.

'What?' exclaimed Nick, his jaw hanging open.

'Theres only seven floors. Its better than that school in that kids cartoon, wazzitsname? Wayside.' Miley said, grabbing his hand and running up the stairs.

'That' wheezed Nick. 'Was tiring.'

'Come on.' Miley said, pulling him through the door. 'Mr Daniels. New student. I was showing him around.'

'So you're Nick Lucas. Hmm, Lilly, you go sit with Debby and Selena. Nick, go sit in Lilly's place.' Mr Daniels said, winking at Miley. He knew she'd been trying to get Lilly moved for ages.

Selena and Debby swapped seats, so from the wall, it was Debby, Lilly then Selena. Selena was about a metre away from Miley, the class walkway separating them.

'Welcome back Slutface.' she hissed.

'Watch it. I'm not in the mood.' Miley growled.

'What? Not in the mood for the truth? Because, from what we can see, bastard number two is on the way.' Lilly spat.

'Fuck you, Lilly. Fuck you.' Nick growled, rubbing Miley's neck to calm her down.

'Leena, take over this argument' Lilly said, leaning back in her chair.

'I gladly will.' Selena shouted.

'Girls' said Mr Daniels, raising his voice.

'Girls nothing! We have a matter to sort out, and its getting sorted out now.' Selena yelled, standing up.

'Leena. You know you're one of the top learners. Just get to your work. If you want to deal with a matter, do it at lunch.' Mr Daniels said.

'So you're blaming this on me? Well, Sir, this argument wouldn't have taken place if Miley could keep her underwear on.' Selena shouted. She threw her stuff on the floor, upturned the desk and walked out of the class. Lilly and Debby ran after her.

Miley threw her head onto the desk, crying her eyes out. Before long, the tears were running off the desk onto the carpet. Nick put his arm around her and his head close to hers. She could feel his breath on her neck, and the occasional soft wetness of his lip on her face and neck.

No one was paying attention to Mr Daniels and his Romeo and Juliet book. They were all looking at the young lovers, sitting at the back of the class.

'Eyes up front, pay attention.' commanded Mr Daniels. Miley raised her head, black and pink smudges running down her face.

'No, not you. You're excused. Both of you.'

Miley started potting everything away in her bag.

_**Knock Knock.**_

'Enter.'

'Mr Daniels, Miss Cedilla wants to see Miley Stewart and Nick Lucas.' the child piped up. Miley gulped. Miss Cedilla was the headmistress.

They shuffled down the corridor to the office and opened the door.

'Sit down.' Miss Cedilla said sharply.

'Yes, Miss.' Nick said, sitting down.

'I was speaking to three pupils. Miss Selena Russo, Miss Debby Pickett and Miss Lilly Truscott. They seem to think that theres a few problems with you two.'

'We know, Miss.' Miley whispered.

'I know you too very well. You have attended Seaview since kindergarten.' Miss Cedilla said. 'I don't like diving into pupils personal lives, but, as is, I feel inclined to, so I can see Selena and Lilly's side of the story.'

'Ask whatever you want, Miss.'

'Well, first of all. You two have known each other for how long?'

'Since we were two, but I moved to New Jersey and we lost contact for two years.' Nick said.

'And that was a friendly relationship?'

'Well, we kissed and hugged and said I love you but we didn't know any better at the time.' Miley smiled.

'And then we hit age fourteen. Miley, we have you registered down as having a young daughter. Is this correct?'

'It is Miss. Hayley, she's three.' Miley confirmed. Miss Cedilla pushed her glasses up her nose and writing something in the margin of Miley's documentation. She flicked over to the next page.

'And you're doing extra study sessions to take your exams early? Why is that. We have it down as a special request.'

'Yeah, I'm taking my exams early. I wont be here from Spring Break until after the summer.'

'Yes, and why is that? Its obviously been passed through a higher source, because its been allowed.' Miss Cedilla said, tapping her pen on the table.

'Maternity.'

'Ok. I think I have everything I need. You two can go straight to lunch.'

* * *

'Miss Cedilla is unbelievable.' Selena grumbled.

'I know, Leena. She didn't even shout at them.' Debby agreed.

'I guess we need to do everything ourselves.' Lilly sighed, getting off Selena's bed.

'Yeah. I seen them leave. They went towards Astley Crescent.' Selena smirked.

'Lets go!' Debby announced.

'Yeah.' Lilly agreed. All three girls linked arms and went out.

* * *

'Hayley, come on! Catch it!' Nick coaxed, throwing the ball to Hayley. As usual, Storm jumped in front of her, catching it.

_**Ding.**_

'Hayley! Can you get the door please?' Miley called from the kitchen.

Hayley skipped along the hallway, her brown bunches bobbing on either side of her head. She reached up and opened the door.

'Excuse me, but do you know where Miley Stewart and Nick Lucas live?' Selena asked.

'Yeah.' Hayley nodded. 'Mum! Dad! Its for you!'

Miley stopped putting food in Storms bowl. Storm protested against this, batting Miley's leg with her paw.

Nick put down the ball and went to the door. Miley joined him a minute later.

'Hayley, why don't you go into your room and draw me a picture.' Miley said, pushing Hayley inside gently. When she was out of earshot, Miley spoke again.

'What the hell do you three want?'

'Hmm, I just want to know why you feel the need to populate the world with bastards.' Lilly and Debby smirked.

'Get to fuck.' Nick growled.

'Why don't you go and fuck Miley? It seems to be your favourite hobby these days.' Selena laughed.

'Good one, Leena!' Lilly and Debby said, high-fiving her.

'You three better leave now. Or I wont be responsible for my actions.' Miley yelled, lunging forward. Nick grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

'Ahh! Get your mangy mutt under control!' Selena shrieked. Miley and Nick looked up to see Storm hanging off Selena's arm, her teeth dug right in.

Lilly, Debby and Selena all ran. Storm stood on the landing, licking her lips.

'Good Storm!' Hayley said, running over to her dog. Miley laughed and Nick released her from his grip.


	20. One Heck of A Challenge

**Things to Tell**

**Chapter Twenty - One Heck of a Challenge**

'Hayley, stay with granddad.' Nick said firmly, pushing her down onto the chair.

'Come on Nick. Hurry.' Tish said, dragging him out the door.

* * *

'We're here for Miley Stewart. Is she ok?' Tish asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

'You two better come with me.' the nurse said. Nick and Tish followed her down the corridor.

'In here.'

Tish burst through the door, and ran to grab Miley's hand. Nick sat on the chair at the side of the bed.

'I'm fine, mum. Don't worry.' choked Miley, tears streaming down her face. She moved around and grabbed Nicks hand.

'Sorry. I hate hospitals.' Nick said, dropping her hand and running into the bathroom to be sick.

'Miley, you're 5cm dilated.' the nurse said.

'Its ok. I don't feel any pain yet.' Miley insisted, but she was grimacing.

'Don't you lie to me.' Tish said.

'Is the father with you?' the nurse asked.

'He's in the bathroom, vomiting. He doesn't mix well with hospitals.' Tish explained.

'I'm fine now. Miley's worse off than me.' Nick said, coming back into the room. He took Mileys hand and she smiled.

'I love you.' she murmured, rubbing her thumb over his hand.

'I love you. Are you ok?' he asked, putting his other hand over hers.

'I'm fine. You're here.

* * *

'What? Wait? What happened?' Miley gasped, just coming round.

'Calm down. You're ok. The baby's ok. You were in labour for twenty five hours then you passed out for two hours.' Tish explained, holding Miley down carefully.

'Nick? Wheres Nick?' she then asked, refusing to relax.

'He had to go back and get Hayley. He was here when she was born, but when you passed out I told him to go.'

'She? A daughter?'

'Mhmm. Shes got pale red hair.'

'I need to go see her.' Miley said, preceding to get up.

'No. It was a difficult birth. You lost a lot of blood, and you need to rest. Sit DOWN.' Tish said, pushing Miley back down onto the bed. 'Wait until Nick gets back,'

Miley had already fell asleep again.

* * *

'Tish. You need to sleep. I'll stay with her.' Nick whispered, entering the room.

'Thank you. She was worse last time. You were lucky you weren't there.' Tish said. It was one of the worst days of her life, having to see her daughter in pain.

'_Miley, push.' Tish urged, grabbing her daughters hand as hard as hers was being grabbed._

'_I'm trying.' Miley screeched, her face white, tears and mucus smudging her face._

'_Theres a reason theres a legal age for sex.' the nurse said under her breath, but Tish still heard her._

'_And what? You're trying to say only teenagers are like this during labour? Because if I remember rightly I was twenty three when I had her, and I was worse than this.' _

'_Mrs, can we just concentrate here?' the nurse said hastily._

_The fingertips of Tish's hand were pearly white, but she didn't care._

'_You're ok, baby. Don't worry.' Tish said, kissing Miley all over her face._

Nick opened the door for Tish then went and sat on the chair next to Miley's bed.

'Nick? Is that you?' Miley mumbled.

'Yeah. I'm here.' he assured her, kissing her hand.

'Come next to me.' she said, moving over on the bed.

'What if the nurse walks in?' Nick asked.

'Don't care. My parents are paying for this room.' Miley replied. 'Please. I need you close to me.'

Nick sat on the bed next to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

'So you wanted me here to be a huge teddy?' Nick said sarcastically.

'Yes, Nickybear, you are here to be a huge teddy.' Miley replied, rolling her eyes.

'You're using me.' Nick said, running his hand through Miley's hair.

'Joking.' she smiled.

'My smiley Miley.' he whispered, kissing her forehead.

'Is it possible to love someone too much?' she asked, looking up at him.

'It may be. If it is, I'm in it deep with you.' he replied.

Miley moved up to kiss him and he captured her lips in his own.

'Kodak moment!' Danni announced, clapping.

'Theres a new thing, its called knocking! You should try it someday.' Miley told her. Kevin, Joe and Frankie followed her in.

'Mums away to the cafeteria with Tish.' Frankie said, sitting on the chair and pulling out his DS.

Kevin sat on the other chair, Danni on his lap. Joe sat on the arm of the chair Frankie was on.

'Anyway, are you ok?' Danni asked.

'Of course she's ok. Nicks with her.' Frankie said, answering for Miley.

'Fistpound.' laughed Joe, holding out his hand. Frankie responded, without even looking up from his game.

'You are not funny.' said Nick plainly.

'Miley, one question - what hurts more? The sex or the labour?' Danni smirked.

'You are evil.' Miley laughed. 'But seriously, the sex. But that's a good pain.'

'Eww. I don't wanna know that.'

'Shut it, Frankie.' Joe said, shoving his hand over Frankies mouth.

'Is Nick any good?'

'Who asked that?' Nick snapped.

'He's the bestest. He's so good, I need to invent a new word. Or I could just steal from Mary Poppins. he's .' **(That came up on my spell checker! Lol. don't say its wrong!)**

'Eww. Eww. Eww!'

'If you don't like the conversations, you can go with mum and Tish.' growled Kevin.

'Geez. Problem solved.' Frankie said cheekily, pulling earphones from his pocket and putting them in.

'Ms Stewart?' asked the nurse, looking around the door.

'Me.' Miley sang, waving.

'Do you want to come meet your daughter?'

'Yes!'

Miley jumped out of the bed and then dragged Nick with her. 'You lot stay here.'

They were led along a corridor.

'The crib at the end. She's ok.' the nurse said, pointing at a door.

Miley pushed it open and walked to the crib at the end.

'Shes tiny.' Miley gasped. 'Hayley was twice this size.'

The small child lay on her back, her blue eyes wide open. The little hair she had was red, and it looked like it had just been brushed. Miley reached into the crib and took the child in her arms.

'C-can I hold her?' Nick stuttered.

'Don't be nervous.' Miley smiled, gently handing her to Nick.

'I'm not nervous.' Nick lied.

'Good lying award - Nick Lucas, first place.' Miley said sarcastically.

'Maybe I'm a little nervous.'

'A little?' Miley raised her eyebrow and grinned.

'Fine. I am totally shit scared and nervous.' admitted Nick.

'Look!' exclaimed Miley, changing the subject accidentally.

'What?' asked Nick

'Look at her hair.' Miley took the baby from Nick and shown him the back of her hair. It was curly.

'She's going to be a redhead version of you.' Nick smirked. 'That's brilliant.'

'Excuse me?'

'Well, everyone knows your hair is curly!'

'Correction. She's going to look like a redhead you. My hair may be curly, but it doesn't spring back.'

'Admitted defeat.' Nick smiled, hanging his head.

'Lets take her back up to show the others.'

When they got up, Denise and Tish were there aswell.

'Have you two thought about any names yet?' Denise asked.

'I liked Nichole.' Nick smiled.

'No. I know we both love Paramore, but Hayley and Nichole is too far.' Miley interrupted.

'it's a nice name. You cant overlook it.' Tish said.

'She looks like a Nichole.'

'Does everyone here hate me? And how do you know what a Nichole looks like?' Miley asked Danni.

'Nichole is her name in fate! Name her Nichole.' Frankie said, just to stop the conversation.

'I guess. Nichole or Maria works.' Miley smiled.

'For fucks sake, just name her Nichole. You lot are totally pissing me off!' Frankie yelled.

'I guess. Nichole it is.' Miley announced. 'Her and Hayley are going to get teased rotten at school.'

'Don't we know it.' Nick agreed.

'It doesn't matter what her name is. All I can say is, our life will be one heck of a challenge.'

'I thought you liked challenges.' Nick smirked, lifting Miley's chin with his hand.

'Only ones I can do.'

'What makes you so sure you cant do this one?' Nick asked, handing Nichole to his mum and wrapping his arms around Miley.

'I guess I just need some reassurance.' Miley smiled, leaning in and closing the gap between them.

**Well, final decision = no sequel, because I find this one best left like this. I'm toying around with a new story, and with some serious editing and spell-checks it should be up tomorrow. The next chapter of this will sort of be like an epilogue. Its them at their wedding, and as Miley walks the aisle she thinks back to some memories. The ones in previous chapters will be in it, and more!**

**NileyisDestinyx3 xxxx**


	21. Epilogue Memories

**Things to Tell**

**Epilogue - Memories.**

'When I imagined this day, you were at LEAST thirty.' Billy Ray said, cupping Miley's face with his hands.

'I'm eighteen. Get over it.' Miley replied.

'I don't know why I've been like this. I've seen this relationship shape for the past sixteen years.'

'I guess.' Miley mumbled. 'There are so many memories I have. I just cant believe I'm here right now.'

'Your destiny is written in the stars.'

Miley quickly wiped the tear dropping from her cheek so her make-up wouldn't smudge.

'Here we go.' she mumbled, taking a step out onto the aisle. A million memories flooded her head.

'_**I'm Miley.' she smiled, standing up and dusting the sand from her legs.**_

'_**I'm Nick.' he replied. **_

'_Hey! I found a dinosaur fossil!' Miley exclaimed, jumping up and down in the field._

'_Most likely a sheep.' Nick smirked, running over to her._

'_Phooey. I wanted to be a arkeyologyest.' Miley pouted. No other four year old had her temper. Nick just laughed._

'_**Nick, its easy. Look, step shuffle step!' Miley said, grabbing Nick's hands and putting one on her waist. 'You know, the boy is supposed to lead.'**_

'_**Miley, I'm seven. I cant ballroom dance.' Nick said. 'And to be honest, it just confuses me.'**_

'_**We are doing it at the school talent show.' she growled.**_

'_**You signed us up for the talent show?' Nick gasped. 'Seriously?'**_

'_**Yeah, so LEARN. Step shuffle step spin dip.' Miley smiled. 'That's the beginning anyway.'**_

'_**Oh, dip, you mean like this?' Nick grinned, leaning over and dropping Miley into the sand.**_

'_**Evil.'**_

'_Everyone! The winners of the Talent Show are Miley Stewart and Nick Lucas. This is their second year.' Miss Cedilla announced._

'_Yes!' Miley jumped at Nick, sending him flying. They lay there in the middle of the stage among laughter and aww's._

'_Well, your routine was a lot different from last time. I mean, ballroom to street dancing.' Miss Cedilla said, helping the nine year olds up from the ground._

'_**Hmm. How do you make this sum correct, using only one line. You cant rub out, and you cant change the answer.' Joe said, writing 5 + 5 + 5 = 550 on a sheet of paper.**_

'_**I know! I know!' Nick exclaimed, grabbing the pen from Joe. 'Miley, come and see, so if you see it again, you can do it.'**_

_**Miley stood up and watched as Nick drew a slanted line on the plus sign, so it read 545+5=550.**_

'_**That's weird. But its cool.' Miley smiled, looking at Nick. He looked into her eyes and the both burst out laughing, rolling about on the floor.**_

'_So, if we could like, make a band. I'd do guitar and singing, and you'd do?' Miley asked, scribbling on a sheet of paper._

'_Keyboard or drums, I guess.' Nick replied._

'_Hey! Look! We'd better go get Denise and Tish!' yelled Selena, the school slut and the school bully._

'_What have we done this time, Slutlena?' Miley asked, rolling her eyes._

'_You're twelve.' Selena smirked._

'_And that's been illegal since when?' Nick asked, narrowing his eyes._

'_Its not illegal, but, you two sneaking off for a quick shag is.' Selena sneered. 'I mean, look at what Miley's wearing. Its quite obvious.'_

_Miley looked down at herself. She was wearing denim shorts and a strapless t-shirt. Then, she glanced at Selena. She was wearing shorts that looked like a thong and a strapless t-shirt that was about the width of a bra._

'_Sel, be serious, these two?' Justin grinned. 'I bet they havent even kissed yet.'_

'_So? We're not even dating!' Miley growled._

'_Yeah, and I'm a boy.' Selena said sarcastically. 'You two are never seen apart. You see Miley, Nick is right behind her. You see Nick, Miley is hanging off his arm. You see neither of them, and they're obviously in bed together.'_

_Justin and Cody burst out laughing. They were like Selena's dogs. Where she went, they went. What she said, they agreed with._

'_Lets not waste any more breath on them.' Justin said. Selena agreed and started to walk away. When Miley turned to face Nick again, Selena crept up behind her and hit her head forward._

_Her lips collided with Nicks. Before long, they started to move in sync. They had kissed before, but only on each others cheeks, and it was before they knew any better. Miley felt her lips part as Nick's tongue slipped into her mouth. He lifted his arms up and wrapped them around her back. Miley pulled away._

'_Miley, I'm so so sorry.' Nick said, blushing._

'_What are you sorry for. Its Slutlena's fault.' Miley said._

'_Best friends?' Nick mumbled._

'_Always and forever.' Miley smiled, hugging him._

'_I just feel like I've hurt you.' he whispered._

'_You haven't. I told you, it wasn't your fault.'_

'_Selena didn't make me do anything I did.' Nick said. 'Tell me if anything's wrong.'_

'_Nothings wrong Nick.' Miley insisted, leaning her head on his chest._

'_**Smile!' called Miley's Uncle Earl, holding the camera up.**_

_**Nick grabbed Miley's waist and pulled her into his chest. She bit her lip and looked up. Nick smirked and looked down.**_

'_**How does being twelve feel?'**_

'_**I don't feel any different.' Miley admitted. 'I hate it when people ask that. Its like they expect you to change completely.'**_

'_**Point taken.'**_

'_**Nick. The pictures been taken. Let go of me.' Miley smirked, pulling Nick's hands from her waist and doing a running-jump into the pool.**_

'_**Hey! Wait up.' Nick yelled, snapping out of his daydream and diving in after her.**_

'_Right, the rules are no sex, no leaving the park and most definitely no fighting.' Mr Gees announced._

'_We're like, thirteen. Does he think he's teaching a class of sluts?' Miley whispered to Nick._

'_I know. And I mean, this 'trip' is just a way to get rid of us for a day. I mean, the brought us here?' Nick replied._

_Miley laughed and stuffed her fist in her mouth._

'_Whats so funny?'_

'_Your voice.'_

'_Miley, its been like this for six months. For fucks sake stop laughing.' Nick said, slapping her arm gently._

'_I cant help it. Now lets go.'_

_**Miley sat on Nick's lap as the rain thundered down outside. They had their arms wrapped around each other. **_

'_**Im going to really miss you.' Miley wept, her mascara smudging.**_

'_**I wish my dad hadn't taken the job. Its so unfair.' Nick growled, using his hand to wipe Miley's tears away.**_

'_**Keep in contact as much as possible, ok? We've been together so long, and now we're going to be on opposite sides of the states.' Miley chuckled. 'Its so unfair.'**_

'_**Twelve years friendship. Best friends. No one can take that away from us, Mi. Remember that.' Nick smiled, kissing the side of her head.**_

'_**Remember me.' Miley choked, starting to pull off her t-shirt.**_

'_**Mi, you don't need to do this.' Nick said, putting his hands over hers. He looked into her eyes and the blue pools were a lot more watery than usual.**_

'_**I don't need to, but I want to. It feels right.' she said truthfully, throwing her t-shirt to the side. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra.**_

'_You're going to ask who her father is, aren't you?'_

'_Well, its none of my business -'_

'_No, it is your business, considering her father is standing right in front of me.'_

_**He reached behind him when Miley wasn't looking and pulled a flower, not caring what type it was, from the bushes.**_

'_**Miley-' he stuttered, obviously nervous. 'Will you marry me?'**_

'_**N-no' she sneezed.**_

'_**No?' Nick asked, tears welling his eyes.**_

'_**No, that's a lily.' she said, in between sneezes. 'I'm allergic to the pollen in lily's.'**_

_**Nick mentally slapped himself across the back of his head. He knew she was allergic!**_

'_**I feel like such a dumbass now.' he said, throwing the flower away.**_

'_**That's because you are a dumbass.' Miley smirked, holding her nose**_.

'Are you ok, Bud?' Billy Ray asked.

'Yeah. Just thinking memories.'

'This ones going to be the best yet. Go get him.'

Miley smiled and joined Nick at the altar. He grabbed her hand tightly, and, as usual, Miley felt herself blush.


End file.
